Chucky's Curse
by CriticalReject
Summary: Sequel to Revenge of Chucky. Charles thinks life is finally peaceful and that nothing could go wrong. Little did he know, a LOT of things were going to go wrong. Especially with Faith's curiousosity to her uncle's old voodoo necklace. Looks like Karma has returned once again, giving Charles yet another curse and burden to suffer with.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Sequel to Revenge of Chucky. Enjoy c:**

**Chucky's Curse**

**Chapter One**

To Charles Lee Ray, it felt good to finally have a peaceful life back in his own hometown of New Jersey. He avoided murdering, voodoo, and just really changed for the better. However he always got a little sad when he saw his sister Bianca and brother-in-law Eddie play with their daughter, Faith. Charles missed his own kids, who were off in Wagner college, in Staten Island. They always called when they could, but never had a full conversation. It was more of a, "Hey, how's it going? That's great. Gotta go, bye."

Charles also yearned to have Tiffany alive and by his side; she would fill his empty void. Sure, he did have tempted moments to grab the old Tiffany toll and transfer her soul into it. But he managed to stop himself - of course, while kicking and screaming like a five year old while Bianca and Eddie held him down.

Bianca was playing with Faith on the floor, while Charles sat on the couch nearby. Charles was laughing at how high pitched his niece's voice was.

"Iduntalk_that_!" Faith protested, jamming her words together so fast, while she was jumping up and down.

Charles smiled. "I was kidding, honey."

Bianca rolled her eyes. _"Sure_..."

"Oh come on," Eddie grinned, walking in. "Don't lie, Bianca, that kid's voice is loud as hell."

"Daddy! Iduntalkthat!" Faith cried, and once again pushing her words so close in together, the adults in the room could barley comprehend with what she was saying.

Eddie smiled. "Say it slower, dear, I can't understand you."

Faith jumped up and down again. "I.. dun.. tawk.. like.. dat!"

"Alright, alright," Her father gave in.

Charles smiled. Life really did seem to be going how he wanted. He knew he didn't deserve much, but he was thankful for what was given, even despite Tiffany's death.

.

Glenda and Glen weren't the only ones heading off to college. Amber Barclay was also prepared to go herself. She currently lived in Pennslyvania, and was going to Binghampton University. She was in the middle of packing; she'd be leaving tomorrow.

Andy, her father, walked in. Like Charles, he was upset to see Amber go. Plus, he was worried sick. His daughter had been traumatized by the Chucky experience and feared she'd flip out at just the slightest noise during class.

"Hey," Andy greeted.

Amber spun around frantically, then let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was just her dad. She'd transformed into a nervous wreck after what happened years and years ago as a fourteen year old. She was even diagnosed with major anxiety issues and had insomina. Amber couldn't remember the last time she ever had a decent night of sleep. Of course, the doctors said it was typical side effects of Amber's feelings when it came to her mother's death. Sure, that was part of it. But only Andy and Amber knew the extra details.

"Hi," Amber murmured, trying to cram a hoodie in her suitcase.

Andy half smiled and took the hoodie from her. "Let me help," he offered. Andy folded the hoodie neatly and handed it to Amber. At another attempt of putting it in her suitcase, it easily slid in. Sighing, the seventeen year old zipped the case, and then turned to her dad.

"Thanks," She said.

Andy put his arm around her. "Don't mind it, kiddo. I'm gonna miss you."

Amber was overwhelmed with guilt. She killed someone when she was just fourteen. Her dad never found out. Sure, Chucky still haunted her thoughts. But just knowing she took someone else's life away made her incredibly depressed.

"Yeah," Amber whispered back, hugging her dad. As she looked over his shoulder, she added, "I'll miss you too."

It was true. She would miss him. Because who else would save her if she was on the verge of death?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and suggestions, guys. I have a four day weekend so if I keep getting more reviews, I'll update more frequently. Again, thank you for your support, and enjoy chapter two. Just to let you know, I literally had the replay the last scene in Child's Play 3 a THOUSAND times just to get this right... LOL.**

**Chucky's Curse**

**Chapter Two**

Faith might've only been four years old, but she was smart. She had been walking and talking earlier than she should've. Sure, her words were still slurred, but she could speak in full sentences and pronounce almost anything. Charles and Eddie had to lay down the cursing, because Faith understood everything they said, and would immediately copy it.

"Aw man," Bianca muttered.

"What's wrong?" Eddie and Charles asked.

"Forgot to pick up something at the store," she explained, standing up. She grabbed her purse. "Can you two watch her until I get back? Thanks."

And before even waiting to hear the male's responses, Bianca was out the door.

Eddie glanced at Charles. "She left us with a four year old," he sighed. "What now?"

Charles uncomfortably fidgeted. "The last four year old I watched was your wife... I'm only good with teenagers."

Eddie laughed. "Fantastic, this should work out smoothly then."

Faith picked up a Dr. Seuss book and walked up with Charles.

"Uncy," she grinned. "Uncy!"

Charles knew his niece meant 'uncle'.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Take it!" Faith insisted, shoving the book into her uncle's hands. Charles hesitantly reached for it. It was "Green Eggs and Ham".

"What about it?" He asked.

"I don't know," Faith replied. "I wanna show you my books, that's all, silly!" And she dipped her head to the right, allowing her long dark brown curls to tumble around her shoulders. Faith twirled and frantically raced around, trying to find books. When she did, she'd force them right into her uncle's hands, then run off to find new ones.

Eddie smiled and patted Charles on the back. "I'm gonna go make coffee and watch the game."

"Hey, what?" Charles cried, when he saw Eddie turning to leave to the kitchen. "You're just gonna leave with me with your kid?"

Eddie nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

Charles stared. "Why?"

"I've been raising her for four years, this is probably the first break I've gotten in like..." Eddie opened the door to the kitchen. "...Forever," he finished, and smirked in triumph as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

.

"This is it," Andy announced. Andy and Amber were in the car. They had just parked in the driveway of Binghamton University. It was the day Amber would finally leave home.

"Yeah," Amber replied. She felt sick. She didn't wanna go to college. She'd be dreading it. It felt wimpy and stupid to think, but Amber did not want to leave home. Nobody else would protect her here in college. Besides, she hated work, she hated school, she knew what she wanted to be in life but always feared that doll would get in the way...

Andy looked out the window to the car at his left. A Mercedes car had just parked there, and even before it was done moving, a jumpy and excited looking girl hopped out of the back seat with a duffel bag. She was jumping up and down and almost screaming of joy. Her two parents and a little boy who must've been her brother then came out, hugged her, and started taking luggage out of the trunk together.

Andy yearned to have that. A happy family. No worries, no nothing, just looking forward to each and every new day. A wife, a content daughter who was happy, maybe even a dog...

"Dad?" Amber asked.

Andy returned to reality. "Oh," he looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"Did you hear me?"

"No, sorry... What?"

"I said we should probably get out now." Amber looked down. She felt stupid.

Andy nodded and opened the car door. "Yeah."

Father and daughter slowly clambered out of the car. Andy helped Amber with her luggage, and then walked her up to the campus. When they reached the lobby, there was a line of students and parents waiting in front of a desk. A women behind the desk was informing the student's room numbers. This would also be the place where the students would have to depart from their family.

Amber swallowed uncomfortably. She began to sweat. Her anxiety was spinning out of control. She stumbled a bit as she moved up in line; Andy noticed this.

"You okay?" He whispered.

Amber stammered, "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

Andy didn't reply. He just studied his daughter with concern. Then he asked, "Are you nervous?"

Amber looked down. "I...I don't...I don't know-" Amber could barley breathe. She felt light-headed and as if someone just closed off the tube in her throat, just squeezing at it, wishing she would just drop dead already.

Amber's fingers slipped from her bags. People in front and in back of her watched as she hit the ground.

.

Amber wasn't in the lobby anymore. In fact, she had no idea about what location she was in. She was standing on a mountain of skulls, and below it was a gigantic fan. The sight of it made her step back; she didn't want to fall in. Around her was roller coaster tracks and stupid props that were supposedly "scary" popping out occasionally. Where the heck was she?

Amber then looked to her right, and nearly had a heart attack at what she saw.

The doll, but without the scars, named Chucky who had traumatized her as a fourteen year old, was standing two feet away from her. He might have not had scars, but half his face was chopped off. He was hovering off a black child, who looked no more than twelve or thirteen. Amber instantly felt sympathy and wanted to help the boy. But her vocal cords seemed to have just cut off completely and her whole body was frozen.

"This is it, kid!" Chucky cried. "The end of the line!"

He began saying the chant Amber remembered he performed on her four years ago. Amber then wondered why Chucky wasn't reacting to her presence. Or... Maybe nobody could see her?

Amber then shrieked when she heard a gun shot. She frantically glanced around the room, but she saw no one. Again, she heard a gun shot, but this time it hit Chucky and his arm came off. He screamed in pain, but ignored it, and continued the chant. Once again, Amber then saw another bullet enter Chucky in the shoulder. He flew backwards immediately.

Amber watched a teenage boy with a military haircut and clothes clamber on top of the mountain of skulls. It took some eye readjusting to really process the fact that this was her father Andy as a teenager.

Andy knelt down over the boy. He shook him awake. "Are you okay?"

The boy stood up. "Yeah."

A loud scream then filled the room, and there was Chucky again, holding Andy by the neck. The boy slipped back and almost fell into the large fan, but Andy held onto him.

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" Chucky screeched. "GIVE ME THE BOY! HE'S _MINE_!"

Andy, with his free hand, tried to push Chucky off him.

"Come on, Tyler!" Andy cried, struggling to breathe. "Come on! You can do it!"

The boy Tyler tried climbing up, but he couldn't. Andy managed to push Chucky off him with his free hand for a second, but Chucky took hold of his neck again.

"Barclay!" Tyler whimpered.

"Come on!" Andy yelled out again.

Tyler was in defeat; there was no way he could climb. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. Tyler reached into his pocket, and pulled out a pocket knife. Andy immediately understood.

"Come on, you can do it!" He cried out again, trying to boost up Tyler's confidence. With his free hand, he tried to lower himself as far as he could to reach for the knife Tyler held out.

"Come on," Tyler said. "Take it, Barclay, take it!"

Andy finally got hold of the knife. Amber actually squealed in glee to see this, then awkwardly looked down at her shoes at how weird that was. This wasn't a football game, this was an actual event of terror her father experienced. But she couldn't help but feel glad to see he finally got the knife.

Andy, with one flick of the wrist, cut off Chucky's hand with the knife. His hand went spiraling down.

Chucky's eyes grew wide. "No," he murmured.

Andy shoved him.

"NOOOOO!" Chucky screamed. His body fell right into the giant fan beneath the mountain of skulls. Amber watched in shock as she watched this small body turn into debris of organs and blood. She winced when some of the blood hit her cheek. Disgusted, she wiped it off with the back of her palm, and made a mental note to wash her hands when she woke up.

Andy and Tyler watched the fan, breathing heavily. Then they ran off.

"Sad, isn't it?" Someone said beside Amber.

Amber shrieked. She turned, and saw a girl with long, black hair with blonde highlights.

The girl wore a David Bowie shirt, jeans, and Doc Martens.

"What-" Amber started, but the girl interrupted.

"Sweetheart, it's time you woke up."

.

Amber woke up.

She was now in the lobby, just as before. But instead she was staring up at the ceiling and she was uncontrollably sweating. Then the horror of reality kicked in - she had passed out. Amber wanted to slap herself. First day of college, and she was already attracting people's attention? She had agreed to herself she'd try to _avoid_ attention. Now what could she do?

Her father Andy was leaned over her, a women in a nurse uniform, and a crowd of other students and families. Frantic whispers of, "Is she okay?", "What happened?", "We don't have all day here...", "Mom, is she dead?" floated around the room. The words stung Amber's eyes and ears; she wanted to cry. Like the stupid five year old she considered herself as.

"Oh, Amber," Andy whispered in relief. "I'm so glad you woke up."

The nurse next to her dabbed her forehead. "You're sweating up a storm," she commented. "Did you eat today?"

Amber couldn't speak. She didn't want to. The nurse glanced at Andy questioningly.

"She ate," He assured her.

Amber pushed the cloth off her, waved the nurse's hand away, and stood up on her own. She stumbled a bit, but managed to pick up her duffel bag.

She looked around the room and said, "There's nothing to see. I'm alive. I'm alright. Okay? Now go back to your own routine. Sorry to cramp your guy's style today."

The room filled with murmurs, but eventually everyone did just get back on line.

The nurse said something to Andy and then disappeared into the back room. Amber walked up to her dad.

"Guess she was saying how mental I am, huh?" Amber crossed her arms.

Andy pursed his lips. He started picking up some of Amber's luggage.

"Just get on line, Amber," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Chapter three, guys. Enjoy. :D**

**Chucky's Curse**

**Chapter Three**

Amber felt like crap.

Literally.

She felt like the most disappointing kid in the universe. So unreliable, so stupid, so... Not avergae. Not perfect. Not anything positive. Amber was Amber - a freak, an outcast, even to her own father. Amber had embarrassed him. She'd made him pay so many medical bills in the past for having emotional breakdowns. Amber truthfully had no idea what made her pass out, but she had a feeling she had some sort of mini breakdown again. But what scared her the most was the girl she saw.

It wasn't that the girl was ugly. Or had a messed up face like Chucky's. Or looked like some sort of horror icon. No, that wasn't it. She was drop dead gorgeous, honestly. What frightened Amber is that she's seen this girl before.

Three months after moving away from LA, and after she murdered Tiffany, Amber started seeing the girl literally _everywhere. _In school. In her room. At the kitchen table. It made her anxiety worse, because she was the only one who can see her. The girl always wore the same clothes - David Bowie shirt, jeans, and Doc Martens. Her hair looked like it was styled really old school like, from the 70's or 80's. Amber had demanded answers from this girl. She'd asked her a million times why she was following her, what her name was - but the girl would just smirk, smooth down her t-shirt, and skip away until she disappeared.

Plus, this was not the first time the strange girl had taken Amber into the past. The girl has shown Amber some really strange moments in her father's life involving Chucky and whatnot. She even watched Charles Lee Ray transfer his soul into a doll. She's watched probably every Chucky related scene in her father's childhood. But today's was one like she hasn't seen before.

You'd think by now Amber would've gotten used to seeing the strange girl and watching her father's past. But she wasn't. She still flipped out in confusion whenever the girl took her somewhere. She was sick of it, really. This girl was not helping Amber's anxiety, she was worsening it. At one occasion, however, the girl did admit this: "I'm just trying to prepare you. To inform you. To show you. There will be more." And once again, she'd skip away and disappear.

Amber nervously tapped her hands against her thighs at the thought of that. The girl had told Amber this last year, on the exact day she turned sixteen. Amber had forced that memory out of her mind - now it had returned. _Great, just great_, she thought miserably.

.

"I'll be right back!" Faith cried.

Charles looked skeptical. "Where are you going?"

"Upstairs, Uncy!" Faith replied.

"Are you allowed up there by yourself?"

His niece nodded.

"Well, alright," he said. "Just be careful."

Faith promised she would and raced upstairs.

The four year old remembered exactly where she set her favorite book - in her Uncle Charles room. She had ran into his bedroom two days ago complaining there might be a monster under her bed and that she wanted him to check. Eddie was close behind her, bags under his eyes. Charles had started to complain, but caught the evil eye of his friend, and checked under Faith's bed anyway. They had told Faith to stay in Charles room; to entertain her, Eddie handed his daughter her favorite book. When they returned to inform her nothing was in there, Faith left her book behind.

So Faith shot like a bullet into her uncle's room, as the little bundle of energy she was. She looked around the room, then her eyes landed on an opened drawer. She peered inside and saw a glimpse of her book. Grinning, she opened it, and took it out. But something else also caught her eye.

Faith picked up the Heart of Damballa. She was fascinated at its red gem and how it glowed. It reminded her of something a princess would have. She turned it over and saw the words: "Ade Due Damballa. Awake." Faith tried to pronounce it.

"Ad-dee Due-why Damn-Bella?" She said. Then she shook her head. "Doesn't sound right," she told herself. She tried again. "Adey due-y damn-bella?"

Still, it did not sound right. But Faith shrugged it off and tucked the necklace in her pocket. As she skipped away from the room, gripping her book, she had no idea a pair of green eyes sitting on the nearby shelf was following her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy ~**

**Chucky's Curse**

**Chapter Four**

"Your room number is 141." Amber did not reply to the women behind the front desk; she simply glanced at her and walked off to the entrance of the staircase. When she turned to her father, out of the glimpse of her eye, the mysterious girl was leaning against the wall. Her tousled black hair with blonde streaks was up in a high ponytail and she wore the same outfit as usual. She smiled at Amber when she noticed she was staring at her.

"Amber?" Andy asked.

Amber blinked. She hadn't realized her father had spoken.

"Sorry," She murmured. "What'd you say?"

"I said be careful," Andy sighed. "Really. I'm worried."

Amber looked back at the girl. She was now wearing hipster glasses and smoking a cigarette. And still, no one in the room saw her but Amber.

Andy gave his daughter a questioning look and followed her gaze. "What are you looking at?"

Amber looked down. "Nothing," she lied. "Bye, dad."

Andy hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. Amber had made a million mistakes in her life that Andy couldn't exactly understand her intentions to perform. But he knew she was human just like him. He felt like a weakling as a kid too. Chucky had traumatized him as well. She was going through a tough time. It was time to be a parent and stop disapproving. He needed to comfort her.

"You're a great kid," Andy told her. "No matter what you say. I think you're a fantastic."

Amber snorted. "I guess."

"I couldn't ask for a better daughter," Andy assured her. He squeezed her hand. "Good luck, kiddo. Text me as soon as you're settled in. If anything's wrong-"

"I'll call," Amber promised. She hugged him one last time and started going up the stairs. It was difficult to carry so much luggage, but the mysterious girl suddenly popped in randomly and began to carry a few.

"What are you doing?" Amber whispered frantically.

The girl smirked. "Helping."

Amber tugged at her suitcases and stomped up the stairs.

"You've already helped enough," She snapped under her breath.

"Bella."

Amber stopped in her tracks. "What?" She whispered.

"Bella," the girl repeated.

"What do you mean?"

"The name. It's Bella."

Amber watched Bella disappear.

.

"Hey boys," Bianca called, coming into the house gripping a plastic bag containing some bread. "Sorry I took so long. The line there was huge-" Bianca stopped talking and let out a loud, piercing scream.

The short, two feet blonde haired doll stamped her foot.

"SHUT UP!" She growled.

Bianca covered her mouth and stumbled back. "W-who...who are you..."

The doll frowned. "Tiffany."

Bianca was horrorstruck. "I... I don't believe you... prove it."

"My full name is Tiffany Valentine. My children's names are Glenda and Glen Ray. The father of my children is Charles Lee Ray, nicknamed Chucky, and he is the Lakeshore Strangler. His partner is Eddie Caputo-"

"Anyone could track down that information!" Bianca protested.

Tiffany sighed. "You and Charles's favorite singer is Blondie, though both of you deny it."

Bianca softened.

"Oh, geez," she blushed. "It is you."

Tiffany grimly nodded. "Yeah. Your daughter brought me back."

Bianca blinked. "How?"

"No clue, but she found the Amulet somehow and just read the back."

Bianca took a deep breath and carried the bread to the kitchen, Tiffany close at her heels.

"Strange," Bianca sighed, setting the bread into the cupboard.

Tiffany jabbed a thumb at herself. "I don't care how it happened, I just want to be human again," she complained. "This is absolutely awful, I tell you. And where are my two little sweetfaces?"

"College," Bianca explained.

Tiffany's eyes grew. "How long was I dead?"

Bianca gestured to the nearby calendar. Tiffany let her face fall into her hands.

"Oh, I missed so much," she sighed. "What happened to Charles?"

"He lives here," Bianca said. "He's upstairs with Eddie. He's been raising Glen and Glenda."

Tiffany found that news difficult to believe. She half smiled. "Oh yeah? How was that?"

Bianca casually shrugged. "Good, actually." She poured herself a glass of water and turned to the doll. "Ready to see him?"

Tiffany nodded. "Been waiting for four years."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Asdfghjkl. That awkward moment when I finish writing this, then my computer flips, and the chapter is gone... D: LET'S TRY THIS AGAIN...**

**Chucky's Curse**

**Chapter Five**

Eddie and Charles came dragging their feet down the stairs out of exhaustion, with a bubbly Faith darting right ahead of them. Even Eddie was too tired to tell his daughter to slow down to avoid falling.

"B?" Eddie called.

"In the kitchen!" Bianca cried back.

Charles stopped by the end of the stairs. Eddie turned.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked.

Charles had taken out a picture from 1978. It was him and Tiffany. Eddie's brotherly senses immediately kicked in.

"You gotta stop blaming yourself for that, man," He told him. "It wasn't your fault."

Charles tucked away the picture in his pocket.

"Forget it, Eddie," was all he said, and followed his friend into in the kitchen.

.

Amber found room 141 and set her hand on the door knob, taking a deep breath. She couldn't lie to herself that in all due reality, she was not prepared for college. But at the same time, Amber was aware that she couldn't just stand outside her dorm room like an idiot. So she finally took in as much courage as she could, and opened the door. Inside, she was welcomed by a lovely smell of peaches - one of Amber's favorite scents. There were too cozy looking beds, one on the left, one on the right. In between them was a window and a table that had a lamp on it with a remote. There was a TV hung up on the wall, a mini fridge, two desks (both set near each bed), and even a small walk-in closet. Amber noticed that there was already bags and suitcases parked next to the bed on the left. Meaning, her roommate had already been here.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Amber spun around. There stood a girl with long, dirty blonde hair. She wore a black tank top, skinny jeans, and Toms. She was like a mixture of girly and tomboy; as if she was unsure of which side to take, so instead she just combined them.

"I'm Amber." The words came out before Amber could even think about it. She didn't mean to be so blunt.

"Amber, huh?" The girl stepped forward. Amber almost wanted to laugh. Here she was in her pin striped skinny jeans with zippers, Vans, and Sex Pistols t-shirt, when meanwhile this girl was obviously trying too hard to look tough. Amber instantly knew she would not be getting along with this girl.

"Yeah," Amber replied. "Amber Barclay."

"I'm Jaycee," the girl informed Amber, looking her up and down. "Jaycee Valentine."

Amber almost choked on her own spit. _Valentine? _

Before she could even think of the consequences, Amber asked, "Do you know a Tiffany Valentine?"

Jaycee stiffened and looked away. She immediately started fidgeting with her fingers. Suddenly she opened her mouth to snap something smartass and witty, but then stopped. Sighing, Jaycee crossed her arms and then faced her back to Amber.

"You've probably heard of Tiffany Valentine on the news," She said softly. "See, I do know her. Well... Not _know_ her. More like... I know _of_ her. She's my mom's sister."

Amber blinked. Jaycee sat at her desk and looked down at her shoes. She continued.

"See, Tiffany's my aunt, of course. And she's a serial killer. My mom told me that Tiffany used to be really sweet and kind and basically your typical good girl with a great future ahead of her. Then she met this guy named Charles. My grandparents said they actually liked him at first. Then after his foster sister died, my mom said he went nuts, and it influenced Tiffany. Supposedly she became really violent and started following Charles bad motives and ideas." Jaycee started twiddling with a pen. "I suppose you could say the two were your modern day Bonnie and Clyde."

Amber was shocked. She had no idea what to say. Finally she asked, "So you haven't met her?"

Jaycee shook her head. "Nope. My grandparents eventually kicked her out of the house at some point and never saw her again. They cut off all contact from her. Sure, they saw her on the news when she murdered someone with that guy Charles, but that was really it."

"Is she alive?" Amber played dumb. She knew she had to. What could she say? _"Oh, well, if you're wondering where your aunt is, I killed her."_

Jaycee sighed. "We have no idea. I wish I could meet her one day, though."

Amber's eyes grew wide. "Uh... why? She's a killer."

"But she was part of our family," Jaycee protested. "I mean, I get she was messed up. But she sounds cool and rebellious to me. Kinda sexy, too."

Amber raised an eyebrow. "Your aunt is... sexy?"

Jaycee laughed. "Nah, I think rebellion is sexy." When Amber still looked confused, Jaycee got to the point and said, "I'm a lesbian."

Amber nodded. "Aha, okay. But..." She shook her head. "I still don't get why you would want to meet her?"

Jaycee looked down at her shoes again. "Do you know how it's like to be forced to live up to your parent's expectations in order to receive attention and love?"

Amber bit her lip. "I know exactly how that feels."

And that was true. Another reason why Amber murdered Tiffany? She wanted to show her mom she was tough. She wanted to boast off to her mother's spirit about what she did in her honor. Just to get some sort of attention - hell, she even planned to tell her dad what she committed. If only she knew how horrible she'd feel after the murder; how she had never showed so much remorse for a human being in her life.

"Well," Jaycee explained, "I just wish I had a rebellious person to look up to... To show me their ways... To have me take part in their little adventures." Then she stood. "Enough about me, though, we should finish unpacking."

Amber shifted uncomfortably. "Right," she said.

Amber was horrified at that moment. Jaycee wanted adventure? She wanted to look up to a serial killer aunt? Amber had yet another fear in mind:

What if Jaycee lost it and attempted to kill her?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Keep the reviews coming, guys! :D Don't forget to also follow and favorite. c: Enjoy ~**

**Chucky's Curse**

**Chapter Six**

Amber adapted to Jaycee's company quite quickly than she would've expected. It did not bother Amber that her roommate was a lesbian (an "in-the-closet" lesbian, that is). Jaycee made no moves on her, did not touch her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable, nor did she show signs of being interested in murder. All of this was a relief to Amber; it took some of the weight of her stress off her shoulders, but of course, not all of it. That didn't mean Bella still wasn't appearing everywhere.

She'd appear when Amber and Jaycee walked to class. When Amber quickly Skype called her father on her iPhone to say good morning or goodnight. When Amber was at the library. When Amber was studying. Bella would just sit, stand, even lie down, and just study Amber with this know-it-all smirk that clearly said: "I know something you don't."

On her first weekend of college, Jaycee went to go pick up a book at the library. Amber was alone in her dorm room studying. It was the first time she'd been alone in a week. Of course, Bella just _had _to appear.

Amber gasped and dropped her pen. When saw it was just Bella, she glared uncontrollably as she bent down to retrieve her writing utensil.

"What do you want this time?" Amber hissed.

Bella shrugged. "You seemed lonely."

"I was perfectly fine without your company, thanks," Amber snapped.

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Someone's on her period."

Amber grabbed a textbook, ready to strike, until Bella cried out, "Hey! Hey! Wait. Calm down."

Amber did not want to, but she set her textbook down. Eyeing Bella with complete hatred, she finally decided this was best to really discover this person's motives for following her around.

Instead, she blurted out, "Why the hell do you always wear that?"

Bella looked down at her David Bowie shirt, jeans, and Doc Martens. She looked up. "Don't like it?"

Amber said, "It's not that I don't like it. But you always wear it. Why?"

Both girls heard the sound of Jaycee's footsteps approaching the door.

"Because it was the clothes I killed myself in," Bella explained. Then she disappeared right as the door swung opened.

.

"Tiffany!" Charles cried.

Instead of feeling shocked at the sight of seeing his wife back in her old doll body, he immediately greeted her with love. Charles knelt done to Tiffany's height and hugged her.

"Ow, ow," The doll chuckled. "A little too tight."

Charles released his grip. "Sorry," he smiled.

"It's okay." Tiffany grinned.

Eddie raised his eyebrows, smirking. "Guess we'll let you two take it from here." Him and Bianca left the kitchen, along with a giggly Faith.

"So," Charles stood. "How have you been?"

Tiffany snickered. "Uh.. dead."

He laughed. "Right, right. Stupid question."

"A better question," Tiffany smiled, "would be... how have _you _been?"

Charles knew there was much to say. He also knew Tiffany wanted information on their kids, too. So they sat there at the kitchen table for the next hour, just discussing how the past four years has been. How Glenda and Glen drastically changed, but for the better, and both got into a great college. After concluding everything, Tiffany was smiling.

"You did a good job," She noticed. "Better than me."

"Nobody's better than you, Tiff."

.

"You okay?" Jaycee asked Amber.

Jaycee lay on her stomach on the rug of her and Amber's room, while Amber's knees were propped up against her, sitting on a desk chair. They had books lazily sprawled on their laps, around them, just about everywhere. First week of college just ended, and they were already stopped up with studying and homework.

Amber, truthfully, was nowhere from "ok". Her mind was too focused on the girl Bella. Obviously, from what Bella informed her, Amber knew this mysterious girl was a ghost. She was dead, of course. That'd explain the old fashioned hair, Bowie shirt, and Amber noticed her Doc Martens looked slightly different than today's. But what was Bella's motives? What did she want with Amber? Amber at first assumed Bella would hurt her... But it's been four years of constant stalking. If Bella wanted to harm her, wouldn't she have attempted something yet?

Even with her worried thoughts, Amber merely shrugged.

"I'm fine," she lied to her roommate. "Just tired, that's all."

_Tired of life is more like it, _Amber thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Reviews, please? :D**

**Chucky's Curse**

**Chapter Seven **

_I'm sick of always hearing  
All the sad songs on the radio  
All day it is there to remind an over sensitive guy  
That he's lost and alone, yeah _

Glen was in his dorm room, listening to "What Went Wrong?" by his favorite band, Blink-182. He was thinking about his family. Glen hated being distant from them, especially his father. Moving away from home wasn't exactly the greatest journey he's ever experienced. Sure, it was great to finally enter another phase in his life, but he still had second thoughts.

_I hate our favorite restaurant, favorite movie, our favorite show_  
_We would stay up all through the night_  
_We would laugh and get high_  
_And never answer the phone_

The real reason Glen was so distant? Even only after a month of being in college, he met the most incredible girl - Amanda Rivers. They instantly started dating, which was why Glen had made him and his dad's phone calls twenty seconds or less. Glen wanted to be around Amanda. But then one day, Amanda found out she got accepted to her first choice of college, and that they mistakingly sent the acceptance letter to someone else. Amanda took the chance to go to her first choice college without hesitation. She dumped Glen the day before she left, claiming she did not want a long distance relationship.

_I can't forgive_  
_Can't forget_  
_Can't give in _

_What went wrong?_  
_'Cause you said this was right_  
_You fucked up my life_

"You fucked up my life," Glen mumbled, now uncontrollably sobbing. He knocked off a rack of CD's, repeatedly punched his pillow, and almost tore at one of his Sum 41 posters. Glenda had seen her brother go through these breakdowns a million times, with the same song blasting. The reason why she was not present because she finally learned the hard way that Glen needed space, not comfort.

_I'm sick of always hearing_  
_Sappy love songs on the radio_  
_This place is fucking cursed in its plague_  
_And I can never escape when my heart, it explodes_

Glen wanted Amanda to know how she had broken his heart. How she took his recently mended heart, the one that was filled with grief from his mother's death, the one that took four years to fix, and ruined it again. His heart was delicate. It had just been repaired. But she took it, she smashed it to the ground, and she did not bother to help clean up the pieces, even if she was the perpetrator.

_I can't forgive_  
_Can't forget_  
_Can't give in _

_What went wrong?_  
_Cause you said this was right_  
_You fucked up my life_

How could he forgive her? But as Glen screamed into his pillow, he knew deep inside he couldn't hate her either. He thought he loved her...

_I'm kicking out fiercely of the world around me_  
_What went wrong? _

_What went wrong?_

_What went wrong?_

_What went wrong? _

No, he did not think... He did love her...

_I'm kicking!  
_

"What went wrong?" Glen yelled aloud. He punched the wall of his dorm room, not caring if someone heard.

He felt like nobody but his dad cared.

.

Amber never recalled going to sleep. But when she found herself in the middle of a grassy area with a large, long building behind her and gates surrounding it, she knew she wasn't awake. Standing in the middle of the field was a group of teenagers, ranging from the ages that she assumed were thirteen and up. They were dressed like military soldiers. In front of the group stood two adults, dressed the same way. Amber knew that Bella had taken her to yet another memory. Her eyes darted around, searching for any sight of her father. Her eyes suddenly landed on him. He looked the same way he did in the last memory she saw.

One of the adults - or, teenager was he? He looked pretty young - walked up to Andy. He made them nose-to-nose, and Amber could almost _see_ the aura of fear that was coming off her dad.

"New boy, huh?" The guy asked, a smirk flickering along his lips. Amber immediately knew this guy was an asshole. As she studied the others, she saw the black child she's seen from the other memory. Right then and there she wished she could tell him what his future would be like. Amber looked back at her dad.

The guy, who's name was apparently Shelton or something, was telling Andy to say "Sir" louder. Andy did. Shelton wasn't impressed.

"Sir!" He insisted.

Andy repeated it.

"SIR!" Shelton repeated it again.

Andy, once again, repeated it. His voice echoed out across the field. Shelton did not look satisfied, but then again, his face seemed pretty set on "scowl mode" all the time. He turned away and walked up the person next to Andy, who wore glasses.

Shelton began insulting the guy, claiming he was piece of shit.

A few people down, a girl firmly said, "You asshole."

And even as Shelton walked up to her, she kept a straight face and continued staring ahead. Amber felt a wave of respect for this girl, and then suddenly noticed the girl had Amber's exact shade of brown hair.

Amber realized this girl was her mother as a teenager.

"What'd you say, DeSilva?" Shelton demanded.

Amber scoffed. _You know what she said, _she thought to herself. _  
_

Kristin did not change expressions. She said aloud, "I said, 'You asshole', sir."

Shelton glared. "Think you're being funny?"

Kristin still remained blank, but Amber saw she wanted to laugh.

"Yes I do, sir," Kristin replied.

Shelton obviously seemed to be the type who disliked being brought down by a girl. So he ordered her, "Drop down and give me twenty-five."

Kristin half-smirked. "Twenty-five _what_, sir?"

Shelton narrowed his eyes. "Push-ups," he replied impatiently. He watched Kristin get on the ground and begin doing her push-ups.

"_ONE, SIR! TWO, SIR! THREE, SIR! FOUR, SIR! FIVE, SIR! SIX, SIR!-"_

Shelton turned his back to her and looked at everyone else. "Now, you women-"

"-_SEVEN, SIR! EIGHT, SIR! TEN, SIR! ELEVEN, SIR! TWELVE, SIR!-"_

"-think that just because you're so much more delicate-"

"-_THIRTEEN, SIR! FOURTEEN, SIR! FIFTEEN, SIR! SIXTEEN, SIR! SEVENTEEN, SIR! EIGHTEEN, SIR! NINETEEN, SIR!-"_

"-means you get some sort of special treatment-"

_"TWENTY-ONE, SIR! TWENTY-TWO, SIR! TWENTY-THREE, SIR!-"_

"-but it doesn't work like that here. Everyone gets treated the same." He glanced at Kristin and said, "One-handed," as if to prove his point.

Kristin put one arm behind her back. As she spoke, she was slow and obviously straining, but got through the last two push-ups. _  
_

Shelton's nose wrinkled. "Retreat."

Kristin obeyed and returned to her original standing position. Amber was grinning from eye to eye. She looked at her father, and saw he was staring at Kristin, obviously impressed. He smiled at her. Kristin smiled back.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Amber turned, and she was not shocked to see Bella.

Amber's smile faded. "Yeah," she mumbled.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Still mad at me?"

Amber didn't reply. She just looked back at her parents smiling at each other. She knew this must've been the moment when they first were aware of their feelings for each other.

And that was a moment Amber promised to herself she'd treasure forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Reviews? c;**

**Chucky's Curse**

**Chapter Eight**

Glen was officially done.

He was determined to end this pain. He has been for the past two weeks. October was right around the corner and he still felt like shit. His heart was shattering more and more each day, into tinier little pieces. Glen felt like nobody could help him. He had came to the conclusion that nobody could.

_Well, when you go_

_So never think_

_I'll make you try to stay_

_And maybe when you get back_

_I'll be off to find another way_

Glen decided that the only way to get out of this hell was to just end himself.

_And after all this time that you still owe_

_You're still a good-for-nothing I don't know_

_So take your gloves and get out_

_Better get out!_

_While you can..._

_When you go_

_Would you even turn to say_

_"I don't love you like I did_ _yesterday"?_

Glen knew he couldn't leave this sick, cruel world without saying goodbye to his father. Wobbly, he dialed in his dad's number.

_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading_

_So sick and tired of all the needless beating _

_But baby when they knock you down and out_

_That's where you oughta stay _

"Glen?" His dad picked up right after the first ring.

"Yeah," Glen replied, his teeth chattering.

"I'm so glad you called," Charles said. Glen hated doing this. His dad sounded so happy at the moment.

"Oh?" Glen said. "How come?"

"Well, this is some news to say over the phone," Charles chuckled. "But... your mom is back!"

Glen almost dropped the phone. "Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"Well... can I talk to her?"

"Sure thing."

"Wait, dad."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Charles seemed a bit taken aback by the sudden outburst.

But he said, "I love you too, kid."

_Well, after all the blood that you still owe_

_Another dollar another's blow_

_So fix your eyes and get up_

_Better get up while you can_

_Whoa, whoa _

"Here's Tiffany," Charles announced.

Tiffany's voice rang out into the phone.

"Hi sweetface!" She cried.

Glen had never felt so relieved to hear that voice again.

"Hey mom, it's great you're back," he said.

"I know! It's fantastic."

"It is."

"You sound a bit off," she noticed. "Feeling okay?"

Glen knew he had to lie. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a small cold."

"Aw, alright. Feel better honey! Is Glenda there?"

"No, she's hanging out with some friends. I'm just catching up on some work."

Tiffany laughed. "Typical."

Glen almost smiled. "Yeah. Well, I gotta go. I love you mom."

"I love you too honey! Send my love to Glenda, too."

Glen gulped in guilt. Glenda would never get the message.

But he said, "Okay. Bye mom."

They hung up.

_When you go_

_Would you even turn to say_

_"I don't love you like I did yesterday"? _

_When you go_

_Would you have the guts to say_

_"I don't love you like I loved you yesterday"? _

Glen found a bottle of beer and grabbed ten pills of Advil. He swallowed all the pills at once, then slugged down the beer as fast as he could.

_I don't love you like I loved you yesterday_

_I don't love you like I loved you yesterday... _

It went black.

.

Glen's eyes flew opened. His felt groggy and exhausted. Not to mention he had a _horrible _headache. It was the worst he's ever experienced. Glancing around, he realized he was sitting on a field. The field was large and long, like six football fields combined. The skies were a baby blue. The sun shone.

Glen was horrified. Was he dead?

"No." Glen looked up, and saw a girl with black hair with blonde highlights, blue eyes, and she was dressed very rocker-like. She approached his confused self and repeated, "No. You're not dead."

As Glen tried to rack his aching brain about why this person looked so familiar, he suddenly remembered. This was Bella. He remembered her from the photo album Charles had shown him back as a doll. He looked back up at Bella.

"I'm not?" He asked.

"No, you're passed out," She assured him.

"You're not gonna hurt me, are you?" Glen said.

Bella raised her eyebrows. "Hurt you? Why would I? I was helping you, kid. I regret killing myself everyday."

Glen didn't like Bella calling him "kid". He had always thought of that word as the one only Charles could call him. Whenever his dad called him kid, he felt protected and loved.

"Why are you even helping me? You don't know me," Glen said, standing up.

Bella crossed her arms. "I know your dad."

"That doesn't count."

Bella smirked. "You have your dad's attitude," she noticed. "You have his confused facial expressions, too. And that habit of constantly asking questions. You two are more alike than you think."

Glen was taken aback from this. All his life he had felt so dumb and unworthy of his father. Glenda was like dad's twin. He always had a hunch they'd get along better. Glen assumed he had nothing in common with his dad. Hearing this somehow made Glen trust Bella. It was weird. But it was true.

"So where am I?" Glen asked.

"My Heaven," Bella replied.

"If you regret killing yourself, why did you let Amber fight back from her soul?" Glen questioned.

Bella looked uncomfortable. "I let her because I drove my death to myself. I'd love to be alive. But Amber was a kid. She was already so sad and confused. It's my fault I killed myself, why should I be greedy and take another's soul? So I let her fight back. I let her push me away. But even though she did, I'm still within her."

Glen blinked. "Within her? How?"

Bella looked down at her Doc Martens. "The spell might've been reversed, but that didn't mean a part of me still did not catch onto Amber. Amber can control her thoughts, her mind, her body - her everything. But even if the spell hadn't gone through fully on her, I'm still in her head. I can show her things. Take her back to places. It's like how you and Glenda shared a soul in your doll body." She looked up at Glen.

"Meaning..." He mumbled, trying to process this. "You and Amber share a soul?"

Bella thought for a second. "Not exactly," she said. "Something like that, though. I'm not _fully _apart of her. But since only a bit of me is connected, she gets sick a lot. She passes out and experiences breakdowns. Because her body is confused. It knows another soul is in there somewhere."

Glen was dumbfounded. "Is she okay?"

Bella nodded. "She's fine. I visit her often to check on her. I show her parts of the past, too."

Glen scrunched his eyebrows together. "Why would you do that?"

Bella looked sad. "Because something bad is about to happen. She needs to know her dad's past."

Glen's eyes grew wide. "Something bad? Something bad? What's gonna happen?"

Bella did not respond.

"BELLA!" Glen shrieked. "What's going to happen? Who's gonna get hurt? Please, tell me."

Bella shook her head.

"It's time to wake up, Glen," she told him softly.

"NO!" Glen yelled. "NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME!"

Bella said, "I can't. Now, wake up."

.

Glen woke up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Reviews, anyone? :D**

**Chucky's Curse**

**Chapter Nine**

Glen woke up with a white light irritably beaming into his eyes. He knew at that moment he must've been dead. His whole body was numb. Yet again, he had the most throbbing headache ever imagined, and his sight was horrid. Not just because of the light, but because he was dizzy, everything was just a blur. Memories of his past rushed into his mind and each left just as fast as it came. He remembered the day he met his parents. The time he watched his father kill his mother. Or the sick, traumatizing memory of him killing his own father. Then the memories jumped backwards, and Glen recalled his dad taking him on a night out. Or how when Chucky scared him as a joke, then smiled and said, "Just messin' with ya." Then how Tiffany hugged him days before and cried out, "Oh, sweetface! Come to mommy!" and how his dad passed out...

The memories came one after another. The more they did, the more Glen produced sweat. His heart pumped faster. It became harder to catch a breath.

_Was this how it was like to die? _Glen thought.

.

Amber woke up the following morning absolutely exhausted. Bella's little games to take her to places always left Amber really tired. But for once, Amber knew it was worth it. The memory Bella showed her made her smile, made her heart flutter - made her remember how amazing her mother Kristin was.

"You look lovely," Jaycee commented sarcastically. She had already woken up a half hour earlier and was dressed. She was in the middle of tying on her Vans.

Amber just shrugged. "What time is it?"

"Seven-forty," Jaycee replied. She started tying her other shoe.

Amber scowled. "Classes start at eight! You didn't wake me up."

Jaycee bit her lip. "You were acting weird in your sleep."

Amber frowned. "Huh?"

"You kept mumbling about someone named Bella," Jaycee explained. "And you kept saying, 'Fuck you, Shelton.'" She shrugged. "I got kind of freaked and decided to just let you relax."

Amber wrinkled her nose and turned away quickly. She began pulling on a random pair of skinny jeans she found on her desk chair. Then she started to pull on a t-shirt she found on the floor. She didn't care if the clothes she was putting on were dirty, used, and possibly Jaycee's; she just wanted to leave the dormroom. She did not want the only friend she's ever had since middle school ditch her for being a freak.

"I don't know," Amber replied, brushing her hair with her hands.

Jaycee grabbed her binder and peered up at Amber curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I just..." Amber, out of frustration, covered her face with her hands. "I don't know what happened last night."

Amber grabbed her binder like Jaycee and started out of the room. Jaycee followed. She had to do a light jog to keep up with her friend.

"Amber, is there something you're not telling me?" She asked.

Amber did not look at her friend. If she did, she knew she'd burst out crying. "It doesn't matter, Jaycee."

.

Charles was on his bed, with Tiffany next to him. The two have lay there all morning, just talking and catching up with things.

"You think Glen's ok?" Tiffany suddenly asked.

Charles frowned. "Of course he is."

"He sounded odd on the phone."

"It's his first month of college," Charles replied. "He's just stressed. He's in the top of his class."

Tiffany squealed in delight. Charles laughed.

"Don't judge," Tiffany smiled. Then it faded. "I don't wanna be a doll, Chucky. I hope you know that."

Charles stopped smiling too. "It's Charles," he corrected her. Tiffany raised an eyebrow at this. Charles continued, "And I know you do. But, killing..." He shook his head. "I can't go back to that, Tiff. I promised Bella..." Tension rose up in the room as the name was mentioned. Charles voice faltered, then picked it up again. "I just... I promised I wouldn't do that crap anymore."

"Well," Tiffany murmured, looking down at her boots. "We could ask Bella to put my soul back into my original body, like she did with you. I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem."

Charles hesitated. "I've been trying to contact Bella from the dead for the last four years, Tiff. She never answered."

"There has to be a way," Tiffany insisted.

Charles sighed. "I'll call Glenda tomorrow, she used to study voodoo and stuff like this... Maybe she knows how to summon Bella. I don't know..." He curled up in a ball. "I'm pretty tired now. I just wanna sleep."

Tiffany nodded sadly. "Alright."


	10. Chapter 10

** Author's Note: Reeeeeviiiiiew? ;D**

**Chucky's Curse**

**Chapter Ten **

Glenda peered over her brother's sleeping body, which lay in a hospital bed. She glanced up at the nurse next to her.

"He'll be okay?" She asked.

The nurse nodded. "Yes. Doctor says he should be able to get up and running in a few days."

Glenda sighed. "Well, alright. Thanks."

The nurse nodded and left the room.

Glenda pulled a chair over next to bed and sat on it. She studied her brother.

"You're so stupid, Glen," she muttered. "What were you thinking?"

To kill time, Glenda decided to call up her dad and inform him of the incident. After a few rings, Glenda was surprised to hear her Aunt Bianca's voice.

"Aunt Bianca? What are you doing on dad's phone?" Glenda questioned.

"Your parents are asleep," Bianca replied. "I was cleaning the room and heard the phone ring-"

"Wait, wait," Glenda cut in. "Did you say my _parents?_"

Bianca explained how Faith had brought Tiffany back to life. Glenda found herself almost crying tears of joy. She and her mother were complete opposites - that didn't mean she still did not experience grief when thinking about her death.

"Wow," Glenda breathed.

"Yeah. Didn't Glen tell you?" Bianca questioned.

"No. Something... happened. That's why I called."

Bianca immediately became concerned. "What's wrong?"

Glenda told her what happened.

"Sweetheart," Bianca said, "stay there. We're on our way."

.

Glenda felt it took eternity for her family to finally show up. But when they did, she felt relieved. She felt protected from the warmth of her father's arms as he immediately pulled her into a hug. Glenda then began crying in his shoulder - something she never would've thought she'd do. But the sight of seeing her brother on that hospital tore her to pieces.

"Oh, sweetie," Charles mumbled, rubbing his daughter's back. "It's okay. Relax. What did the doctor's say?"

Glenda sniffled. "He'll be okay."

Charles sighed in relief. "Then why are you crying?"

"I-I...I don't know."

Charles broke their embrace, but kept one arm around Glenda's shoulder.

"Everything's gonna be fine," he promised.

"Mr. Ray?" The doctor appeared, looking concerned.

Charles looked at the doctor. "Yeah?"

"You need to fill out some medical papers before Glen is released."

Charles nodded. "Alright." He squeezed his daughter's shoulders in reassurance before leaving the room.

"You okay, kiddo?" Eddie asked his niece. Bianca stood next to him, holding a sleeping Faith.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Glenda lied. When her aunt and uncle looked doubtful, she immediately changed the subject. "Where's mom?"

"In the car," Bianca informed her.

"I wanna go talk to her," Glenda insisted.

Eddie came over and put his hand on Glenda's shoulder. "I know you do, hon. But right now, your brother needs you."

Glenda nodded sadly. "Okay."

After fifteen minutes, Charles came into the room. He looked at his sister and brother-in-law.

"Um, guys..."

Bianca nodded. "We get the message. Family time?"

Charles sheepishly mumbled a yes. Bianca and Eddie left the room.

"Glenda, do you know anything about summoning the dead?" Charles asked Glenda.

Glenda blinked and stared up at her father as if he had just told her, _"Hey! I'm pregnant!" _

"Uh, no. Not really. Only voodoo I've ever studied was the spell."

Charles looked sad. "Oh."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Charles looked at his feet. "Tiffany and I both agreed not to kill anymore, but she needs her old body back. So we wanted to summon Bella and ask if she could do it. But she won't answer me."

Suddenly, someone said, "I know who you could speak to."

Glenda and Charles's eyes darted toward the hospital bed. Glen had woken up!

Charles ran to to his son, Glenda at his heels.

"Glen, you're okay," Charles sighed in relief.

Glen didn't answer. He just said, "Amber.."

Charles frowned. "Amber? What do you mean?"

Glenda peered curiously at her father and brother.

"Spell...reversed..." Glen mumbled. "Amber...Bella..." He made a gesture with his hands by pushing them together back and fourth.

Charles instantly knew what his son meant.

Amber and Bella technically shared a soul.

Meaning, the only way he could contact Bella is to get Amber...


	11. Author's Note

**Hey guys. **

**I apologize for not updating quicker than I usually do. **

**School has just been stressing me out, and lately it's becoming difficult to just sit down and write a chapter. **

**Don't worry, I'm not ending this story. **

**I'm just becoming less motivated to write these chapters. I feel like I'm only writing for one or two people. **

**So, I'd really appreciate it if you guys would post more reviews each chapter. The rate of my reviews goes from high to low, low to high, high to low, and the pattern repeats. It really makes me wonder if certain chapters aren't good. **

**Therefore, I'm asking you guys, is there anything I'm doing wrong? Not enough details? Too much mistakes? Disliking the plot, or something that occurred in the story?**

**Give me some feedback. I wanna make you guys happy. But I also want to be motivated to write this.**

**I appreciate your guy's effort. **

**Thanks for your support. **

**Love you all. **

**- Nicole**


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Really, really appreciate what you guys said on my recent post. Here's my thank you to you all :D**

**Chucky's Curse**

**Chapter Eleven **

When Glen saw his father's thinking blank expression, he knew immediately what was going around in his head.

"Dad!" He protested. "N-no... you can't..."

Glen started to lift his hands up, trying to grab his father and seriously make him realize that what he was thinking was wrong. But, Charles pushed his hands down. Glen knew there was no point in fighting back... His father was stubborn as hell and after twenty years of murdering helpless people, he was most likely capable of making Glen pass out with just a stroke of a hand motion.

Meanwhile, Glenda was confused. Her eyes frantically darted between her father and brother.

"_What _is going on?" She demanded.

Charles did not reply. Glenda was about to ask again, but she saw her brother's eyes, that clearly read: "I'll tell you later." So she closed her mouth.

Charles rubbed his eyes. "I need water. I'll be back."

He left the room.

Glenda checked that he was out of sight, and then hovered over Glen.

"Well?" She asked. "Explain!"

Glen's throat was so dry, he wanted water badly. But he managed to speak up, although his voice was raspy and croaked. "The spell reversed," he whispered. "Amber and Bella... are one... and Amber can only see Bella... and summon her... Mom needs human body...look at what Bella did for dad..."

Glenda shushed her brother. "I get it," she sighed. "I understand... Just..." She shook her head. "I'll try to convince him not to. Please rest."

Glen just did a small "mhm" and closed his eyes, prepared to sleep.

Glenda was about to leave the room, but then she added, "Oh, by the way, Glen."

Glen's eyes opened.

"If you _ever _try to kill yourself again, I'm gonna kick your ass in the afterlife."

Glen smiled. "I got the message." And he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

.

Amber couldn't concentrate on her classes all day. Twice she had been asked by her professor's if she was alright. Of course, she'd simply nod and look down at her binder. She had missed basically all the notes. She was too out of it to even bother copying anything down. The guilt of what she did to Tiffany grew inside her. God forbid Jaycee ever found out...

Amber would go to jail.

She cringed at the thought of being locked behind bars. Why did she have to be so stupid? And make such dumb mistakes? They say that making mistakes as a kid only makes you human, and it's supposed to teach you a lesson. Amber knew for a fact killing could not be associated with these sayings. She was nowhere near human, she was a freak, a monster, she did not deserve to even be considered a part of this species.

Amber watched the clock sadly. Jaycee was getting a haircut at the moment out of campus, and promised she'd be back by seven thirty, seven forty-five - anywhere around there. Amber felt so sad and lonely without her roommate's company. She was sprawled out on her bed, trying to jot down ideas for her English essay (she was taking a major in writing), but for once in Amber's life, her imagination and motivation had just died.

Suddenly, Jaycee came bursting through the door. Amber sat up immediately and her eyes widened at the sight of Jaycee's brand new hair.

It was cut into a boy's hairstyle; it was so short, it didn't even touch her shoulders or go anywhere past her neck. It was dyed completely black, except her bangs were red, and a section of hair in the back was red as well.

Jaycee grinned widely and gestured to herself. "Who has two thumbs and _amazingly _awesome hair? This girl."

Amber suddenly felt like her shoulder length brown hair with a blonde side bang was extremely boring and unoriginal. She jumped up and hugged Jaycee.

"You look... gorgeous!" She cried. And for once that whole day, she felt this burst of energy, this happiness, this sudden need to just smile.

"Aw, Amber," Jaycee smiled. "You think?"

"Not think, I _know_," Amber replied.

Jaycee hugged her. "Thanks."

Amber faced her. "No problem."

Suddenly, this silence erupted between the two.

Jaycee broke it and said, "You know, you're a great friend."

Surprisingly, Amber did not shriek or move away when Jaycee's fingers began to stroke across her cheek. It was a nice, loving sensation that made Amber feel protected.

"Not true," Amber said.

"It is," Jaycee whispered.

And their lips met.


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: REVIEWS? ;D**

**Chucky's Curse**

**Chapter Twelve **

Amber never considered herself a lesbian. Or bisexual. Her parents never said that being anything aside from straight was wrong. But still, Amber's hands shook as she dialed her dad's number exactly a week after her and Jaycee kissed - and also decided to begin dating. Amber was skeptical about the decision, but whenever she was around Jaycee, she felt normal for once. She didn't feel like a freak. And, Bella actually stayed away more, which Amber greatly enjoyed.

"Hello?" Amber almost passed out at the sound of her dad's voice. She almost said, "Sorry, butt dialed you", but she knew that'd just make things more difficult.

"H-hi, dad," She stammered.

"Hey, kiddo. How's college?"

Amber swallowed. "Great."

"So, why'd you call? Just to say hello?"

"No," Amber mumbled, staring down at her feet.

"Oh?" Andy's voice filled with concern. "Is everything okay? Tell me."

Amber took a deep breath. She asked, "Dad, you know my roommate Jaycee right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well... me and her... are..." Amber took another deep breath. "We're dating."

There was a pause. Amber, at first, assumed her dad had hung up. But then she heard his breathing and mumbling of, "Wow..."

Amber felt tears slide down her cheeks. She wiped them away.

"D-dad?" She croaked. She couldn't hold the tears in. She began to sob.

"Oh, baby, don't cry," Andy told her quickly. "I'm not mad, honestly. It's just a shock to know that you're dating a girl. But that doesn't mean I love you any less. I always will, and if you're happy, then I'm happy."

Amber blew her nose. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. You don't need permission to choose who you are, honey."

"I-I... I don't know what I am..."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know... if I like... both... or..." Her voice faltered.

Andy understood. "Oh, sweetie, you'll figure it out."

"I hope..."

"You will," Andy replied. Then he added, "I'm not mad at you, Amber. Seriously."

Amber was now convinced; her dad's voice was so firm and it made her feel good inside. But only little question was still aching to be released.

"Am I your disappointment?" She choked out.

"No, Amber. You're my miracle."

.

_The Ray family started off as your Brady Bunch of the 60's._

_Charles remembered his life before the abuse, which began when he was six, and before Bianca was even born. __He recalled when his father was the greatest guy in the world. He was kind, loving, and always played catch with Charles outside in the backyard. He'd call him "sport", "kiddo", and his "chip off the 'ole block". It made Charles feel special. He felt wanted, loved, appreciated, and the first five years of his life were just absolutely wonderful. _

_Then the arguing began. _

_Charles had always adored his mother and father. He loved how the two got along so well and were always holding hands. He enjoyed watching them cook together and playfully throw food at each other. Then one day they stopped doing all those things. Faith and Charlie began arguing a lot over bills, and they disagreed in just about any subject. They stopped cooking altogether, and the family began eating TV dinners. And instead of eating together, Charlie would just eat it in the basement and watch television and sleep. Not wanting her son associated with his father's odd behavior, Faith would eat with him in the kitchen. _

_Then everything just got worse. Charles's dad began drinking, smoking, and going out more. One day, when Charlie came home, Charles walked up to him and asked, "Daddy, can we play catch?" He missed playing this sport with his father and hoped it could help him quit his brand new bad habits. _

_Charles had always regretted asking this question. Because it was the first night he was ever abused by his dad._

_Charlie shrieked, "You little fucktard! You think I have _time _for your bullshit?" He then proceeded to slap Charles across the face and made him stand in the corner and face the wall. During this, Charlie would scream insults in his son's face._

_Suddenly, Faith overheard the yelling, and awoke from her nap. She raced into the room and her eyes grew wide at the scene. With all her strength, she pulled her husband back._

_"What the _hell _are you doing to him?!" She yelled. _

_Charles began sobbing. He cried even harder when he saw his dad punch his mother, and then pick her up and began choking her. _

_"S-stop it!" He stammered. "P-please, daddy! You're hurting her!" _

_Charlie spit on the floor and dropped his wife. "Whatever." And he returned to the basement. _

_Faith was traumatized from that day forward. She developed anxiety and each night she prayed. She prayed that she would get out of this mess and that Charles would not get hurt again. Alas, her prayers never seemed to be answered. The abuse got worse for both Faith and Charles. Faith did not get shocked anymore when Charlie raised his hand to strike her. She just tensed her muscles, covered her face, gritted her teeth, and took it. Whenever Charles was present during this, she'd always cry out, "Charles, go to your room!", because in the end she'd always get raped._

_The rape got more constant. And Faith was forced to do the most disgusting sexual acts for Charlie's own sick pleasure. In the end, when Charles was eight, it left her pregnant, and she was hit more because of it._

_One night, when Charlie was asleep in the basement, Charles walked out of his room and tip-toed into his mother's room. Her hair was frizzy, unwashed, and just a mess. She had wrinkles and bags under her eyes. She was wrapped in a blanket and had a sad, gloomy expression. Faith often refused to sleep at night, afraid that Charlie would get up and try to hurt Charles. So she was awake. _

_"Mommy?" Charles asked. He was seven at the time._

_"Sweetie," Faith mumbled. "Go back to bed."_

_"I'm worried," he said._

_Faith's heart broke from this. As she studied her son's cuts and bruises and miserable expression, she deeply wished she could get her son out of this hellhole._

_"Oh, Charles," she whispered. "Don't worry about me."_

_"But I am."_

_"I know," she murmured. "I know..." _

_"Is it my fault?" Charles questioned._

_"Your fault?" Faith asked. "Oh, honey... No. Nothing's your fault. This isn't any of your fault..."_

_"I'm a mistake. I messed him up."_

_Faith shook her head. "No, Charles, you're a miracle. Daddy messed himself up." _


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: GIVE ME AN R. GIVE ME AN E. GIVE ME A V. HOW ABOUT AN I. WHAT ABOUT AN E. AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST W. WHAT DOES THAT SPELL? REEEEVVIIIEEEEW :D**

**Chucky's Curse**

**Chapter 13**

Glen was released from the hospital and returned back to his usual routine. His college friends and other fellow students in the school would drown him in constant, concerned questions like, "Are you alright?", "Need some water?", "Want me to carry your books?", and basically just the things Glen did not want to hear. Sure, he appreciated it. But he was in no mood to be taken care of. He could take care of himself just fine. At least, that's what he told himself. It was never officially considered a fact.

Glenda did not speak of her brother's attempted suicide to him, or to anyone else. She knew it was best to just let Glen alone heal and cope with this traumatic experience he conflicted upon himself. Charles, Bianca, Tiffany, and Eddie did not speak of it either. They also decided that it was best to put these horrible memories behind them and just live their lives. They've been going by this motto since the night Tiffany died.

Although the adults agreed not to speak of what happened, that didn't mean they weren't concerned. If anything, Tiffany was the most worried for her son. She had once talked Charles out of suicide as a teenager. She didn't want to repeat the same things to her son.

But, alas, she and everyone remained silent. Glen respected this, because he did not want to be hovered over and cooed like a baby.

It was time to grow up. And he knew that.

.

Bella remained silent for two weeks.

Amber could almost skip for joy. Finally, she had peace. She actually managed to be happy. Amber was more talkative among other students, and much more attentive in class. She participated too, always had this grin on her upbeat expression, and managed to create this aura of positivity. Who could have known dating an incredibly amazing girl could change her for the better? Amber had no idea how it was possible, or made any sense, but she was glad. Being with Jaycee was like being next to Mother Mary... with black and red hair, of course.

And then, there was the dreaded day - having Jaycee meet Andy.

It wasn't that Andy wasn't an awesome dad to Amber. Amber looked up to him so dearly and admired his braveness and determination. But even though Andy had accepted the fact Amber was interested in girls, Amber felt this wave of guiltiness. She felt as if she had let down her father somehow. And it wasn't even_ her _idea to have Jaycee meet Andy. It was Jaycee's, surprisingly, who they both considered as the "guy" in the relationship.

Sure, Amber had the guyish attitude. But because of Jaycee haircut, she was considered the guy. And Amber didn't have a problem with that. Jaycee was strong. Amber considered herself weak and sensitive. It worked out perfectly to them.

So, there was Amber and Jaycee, standing outside Andy's door on a Saturday, around five-thirty. Jaycee was dressed in black vans, your typical black skinny jeans, neon green belt, plain white t-shirt, and a My Chemical Romance hoodie. Amber wore an oversized Beatles shirt, which exposed her shoulders, with ripped black skinny jeans, a black and white studded belt, and low dirty converse which she has written on and had for nearly two years. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. It might've been considered messy to Amber, but to Jaycee it looked perfect and made her even more beautiful.

Jaycee reached to ring the doorbell, but Amber quickly grabbed her girlfriend's wrist.

"You sure you wanna meet him?" She asked.

Jaycee raised her eyebrows, a smirk itching to appear on her lips. "Of course I do. Stop worrying. It'll be fine."

Amber gulped and looked down. "Okay."

Jaycee rang the doorbell. When the door opened, Amber looked up.

Andy did not answer the door.

Bella did.


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: REVI-ah, what am I kidding? You know the deal. xD**

**Chucky's Curse**

**Chapter Fourteen **

Amber's eyes grew wide. No. This couldn't be happening. There could not be any way Bella was standing at this doorway right now. She prayed she was dreaming. She shut her eyes for a moment, opened them, but Bella still remained. Amber thought Jaycee might've been pretty freaked as well, considering Amber could only see Bella. To Jaycee, it looked as if the door had just flung open on its own.

But, that wasn't the case.

"Who are you?" Jaycee asked, eyebrow raised.

Amber almost had a heart attack. Jaycee could _see_ Bella? How could she explain this? _"Oh, this is a ghost that basically stalks me. Hope you two get along well." _

Amber wanted to run. She could not risk having Bella say some weird crap, causing Jaycee to end it with her. But as she rethought it, she realized something... Where was her dad? Was Bella holding him captive somewhere? Amber suddenly knew that she had to get Jaycee out of here _immediately. _She couldn't risk getting her girlfriend hurt.

"I am Isabella," Bella explained to Jaycee. She was dressed in the clothes she'd always wear. But she was... different. Her tone was cold and spoke very 70's. Like, who ever said "I am" to someone these days? What also struck Amber off guard was at how this aura of negativity just came off. It was so upsetting, Amber assumed it could make flowers wilt. Another thing she found odd? Bella's right arm was rested behind her, as if she was trying not to show something...

Jaycee looked at Amber. "Who is she?"

Amber didn't reply. Jaycee glared, obviously frustrated. Bella raised an eyebrow.

"You shouldn't keep secrets, Amber." She spoke slowly, in the coldest tone Amber has ever heard. Bella's eyes bored into Amber's. "The result... is quite..." She exposed her hidden arm, and gripped within her hand was the knife Amber recalled as the same one she killed Tiffany with. "...deadly," she finished, smirking.

Jaycee gasped.

"Jaycee," Amber whispered. "Run."

Before Jaycee could react, Bella stepped closer.

"No, no," she cooed. "There is no running." She looked at Amber. "Miss Barclay, you should not keep secrets from your loved ones."

Amber whimpered. She knew what Bella was gonna say.

"No," she murmured. "Please... no."

"I told you bad things would happen," Bella snapped. "Now get in."

Amber was about to follow the instructions, but Jaycee refused. She got right up in Bella's face and said, "I don't know who the fuck you are, but you're insane. Let us go."

Bella sighed in exasperation. "I didn't want to this, but..."

Amber didn't know what happened. Suddenly she was standing, then the next some sort of force from behind shoved her into her father's home. She groaned in agony, and when she opened her eyes, she was facing the ceiling. Jaycee was next to her, gripping her sides. Amber looked at her girlfriend questioningly.

"Ribs," Jaycee mouthed. Her head fell back and she moaned.

Amber felt a wave of sympathy. Her girlfriend was being tortured. And she couldn't do anything about it.

Amber saw Bella stalk forward. The door locked by itself. With a jolt of fear, Amber realized Bella was the one doing this. Bella could harm them without even touching them. She could do ANYTHING with the flick of the wrist. How could she escape?

"Why are you doing this?" Amber cried. "Why? You were so nice..."

"YOUR INNER DEMONS... YOUR GUILT..." Bella screamed, tumbling over in pain. She gripped her stomach and fell on her knees. Amber and Jaycee stared in horror as Bella's face deformed. It twisted and her eyes shone red. "GET... OUT... OF... ME!" Bella began to hysterical cry. "PLEASE GET OUT!"

"I... I've read about this somewhere..." Jaycee muttered.

"Where?" Amber asked.

"Some voodoo book in my mom's attic," Jaycee replied. "It said that... if a Damballa spell is reversed, then the two people are technically... apart. They share a soul. And if the person they tried to possess in the first place starts to have lots of guilt, and secrets, the spirit within them goes evil. The demons in you gets into the spirit, and they can't go away unless the person kills themself-" Jaycee stopped. She looked at her girlfriend. "Someone tried to... possess you, didn't they?" She had tears welled up in her eyes now.

Amber was hysterical crying. "Oh my God," she sobbed. "Yes! I...I... they tried to make Bella get into my body, a-and... I fought back... and I kept so much from y-you.. I-I.. I'm a h-h-horrible person..."

Jaycee shook her head. "No, you're not... relax..."

"I can't relax!" Amber shrieked. "I NEED TO KILL MYSELF NOW! YOU SAID SO YOURSELF!"

Jaycee didn't reply. She just continued silently crying. Bella still ranted off with an occasional change in the tone of her voice. It would go from hers, to raspy, to deep, and then the cycle would continue. Her eye color would furiously change and she was kicking on the ground.

Amber was shaken up. She didn't know what to do...


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Review.**

**Chucky's Curse**

**Chapter Sixteen **

"I really don't think you should be doing this." Charles, once again, rolled his eyes at his sister Bianca's protests. He did not care if what he was about to do right now was wrong or right. He knew one day he was going to regret it - that is, if he made it out alive - but it had to be done, for the sake of Tiffany. Tiffany had told him she had thought about it and said she no longer believed they should track down Amber to get to Bella. Even Eddie said it was a bad idea. But Charles shook off his family's words. He didn't know why, but somehow, this needed to be done.

Charles started up the engine of his car, while Bianca and Eddie stood outside of Charles rolled down window. They've tried convincing him to just stay home since this morning. But of course, he was much too stubborn.

Bianca's face was sour. "I can't believe you," She muttered.

Eddie hadn't said a word. Charles noticed this and sighed in exasperation.

"Wanna add to your wife's comments?" Charles hissed bitterly.

It took Eddie a moment to realize Chucky was speaking to him. He uncomfortably then bit his lip and looked down. Both Bianca and Charles glared at him.

"I don't take sides," was all Eddie mumbled.

"Thought so," Charles replied. He looked ahead and drove off.

When Charles turned the corner and knew he was out of his sister's sight, he smirked and announced, "Coast is clear, Tiffany."

A three foot doll with short blonde hair, green eyes, and a scar across her forehead pushed herself out from under the shotgun chair. She dusted off her dress, adjusted her leather jacket, and clambered up onto the seat.

"I feel fifteen again," The doll laughed.

Charles smiled. "Oh, yeah. All those times I snuck you out the house."

Tiffany grinned back. "And how my sister would get all pissed and tell our parents."

Charles scoffed. "Your sister. Man, I wonder where she is."

"I actually found her on Facebook when the kids were two," Tiffany explained. "She has a daughter now."

Charles started hysterical laughing. "She got_ married_? That's a shock."

Tiffany chuckled. "So where are we headed anyway?"

Charles explained to her where Amber's college was located.

"How'd you find that out?" Tiffany asked, eyebrows raised.

Charles handed Tiffany his iPhone. "Found her on Facebook."

Tiffany opened the Facebook App on Charles's phone. It was a fake account he was on. As she thumbed through a few things, she found Amber's profile and studied her profile picture. It showed a girl who looked no more than seventeen or eighteen. She had brown eyes, and with the help of a thin layer of eyeliner, they popped out. Her hair was brown, but her side bangs were blonde. She wore red lipstick and had a striped pullover that said "PARAMORE" over and over again. Next to her was a girl with a boy haircut and it was colored black and red. She had bright blue eyes and both girls had their arms around each other. They both smiled brightly.

Tiffany scrolled down and read, "In a relationship with: Jaycee Valentine".

Tiffany almost chocked on her own spit.

"Chucky," she whispered.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"That girl in the picture... is that her girlfriend?"

Charles shrugged. "Guess so, yeah. Why?"

"Her name is Jaycee Valentine." Tiffany's voice was hollow.

Charles paled. "Oh..."

"That's my... sister's daughter's name..."

Charles pursed his lips. Why did all of his enemies and loved ones seem to be connected?

"Let's just wait and see what happens. It could be a coincidence," Charles tried to assure her. But how could he assure her if he wasn't even confident? He was almost shaking...

.

"You won't kill yourself," Jaycee insisted. "I won't allow it."

Amber and Jaycee were currently tied up. Jaycee had managed to take off the duck tape over her mouth by using her teeth. But Amber was not motivated to do anything. If she didn't kill herself, they'd be in here forever. If she did, Jaycee would be free. It was easy as that. So Amber decided to just wait around until maybe a rope or knife appeared; if that didn't happen, then she'd just wait for Bella to kill her.

Duck tape was still over Amber's mouth. She did not say anything. She just let her tears fall down over her cheeks and soak the tape.

Jaycee pouted. "Amber,_ please_. Fight back. Do something. _Move_, for Christ's sake!"

Jaycee sighed when she saw her girlfriend continued to rebel against her demands. So she leaned her head back and started to hum "Demolition Lovers" by My Chemical Romance. It was Amber's favorite My Chemical Romance song. It always managed to relax her. Listening to Jaycee hum it really soothed her for the next few minutes. Eventually, the humming ended. Amber looked over at her girlfriend and saw she had fallen asleep.

Thinking she should do the same since she wanted to die while asleep, Amber closed her eyes and began to dream.


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Been really busy. Here's chapter 16. Review?**

**Chucky's Curse **

**Chapter 16 **

Charles parked outside Amber's university. He glanced at Tiffany.

"Ready?" He asked.

Tiffany wasn't ready. "Of course," she replied.

Smiling in a comforting gesture, Charles got out of the car with a tote bag and ran to the other side. He lifted up Tiffany and gently put her in the bag.

"Ow!" She yelped.

Charles kept a straight face. He didn't want people around him thinking he was talking to himself.

"Sorry," he muttered so low that even he could barley hear himself say.

Charles entered the college and approached the guard at the front desk.

"Excuse me," he said. "Is there a Jaycee Valentine here?"

The women raised an eyebrow. "That's information that is unable to be released unless-"

"I'm her uncle," Charles interrupted impatiently. "I'm married to her sister, Tiffany."

Now, this wasn't exactly a lie. So Charles said this confidently.

The lady raised an eyebrow. "Well, alright, mister...?"

"Ray."

She nodded slowly, obviously still suspicious. "Okay. Her room number is two hundred and three."

Nodding in thanks, Charles sprinted towards the staircase and raised up the stairs. Tiffany moaned a bit and complained her head was getting smacked around. Charles had to cover her complaints with loud, dramatic, and obviously fake sneezes to avoid anyone hearing her. Students roaming around would arch their eyebrows in confusion at this, but did not say a word.

Charles reached room two hundred and three and knocked.

Nobody answered.

He frowned and knocked again.

A boy with curly brown hair walked by and stopped when he saw Charles.

"Are you looking for Jaycee?" he asked.

Charles turned. "Uh, yeah. I'm her uncle. Had to... give her something," he gestured to the bag in his hand.

The boy nodded. "Yeah, she's out with her girlfriend, Amber."

Charles's eyebrows went up. "Oh yeah? Where?"

"Amber's dad's house."

"Oh! Well, thanks," Charles forced a smile. "Really appreciate it."

The kid replied, "No problem," and then whipped out his iPod and started walking down the hallway. Once Charles saw he was out of sight, he slapped the wall.

Tiffany sighed in exasperation. From inside the bag, she called out, "You don't know where Andy's new house is, don't you?"

Charles rubbed his temples. "Got that right."

"Go on Amber's Facebook again," Tiffany insisted.

"That won't help," he complained.

"Yes it will!"

"No it won't."

"Charles, just listen to me. For once."

Charles scolded and muttered, "Okay, fine." He took out his iPhone and went to the Facebook app. He searched Amber's name, and on her profile it said: _Beach Creek, Pennsylvania. C_harles raised an eyebrow.

"Beach Creek," he murmured. Then louder, "She's in Beach Creek, Pennsylvania."

"That's a small town!" Tiffany cried. "And it's not too far from here. Come on."

Charles nodded in response, even though Tiffany couldn't see him. He raced back down into the lobby and sped out the door, not bothering to listen to the security guard's questions.

.

Bella was getting out of hand.

It came to the point where Amber wished Jaycee would just allow her to kill herself. One less moron on this planet wouldn't be so bad when you really thought about it, right?

But Jaycee kept insisting and being her stubborn self.

"Stop saying that," she'd hiss. "You should not be thinking like-"

Amber was actually glad Bella interrupted. But then she immediately regretted that thought. Bella's eyes shone their normal color and she had bruises and cuts and blood all over her. She was dragging herself with one arm across the floor. Her Doc Martens were off, and her shirt and jeans were tattered. Her hair was greasy.

"Help..." She mumbled. "P-please..."

Amber scooted over her tied up self really close to Jaycee. It just had a certain reassurance to know that someone else, someone who was alive, someone who loved you, was close by.

Suddenly, a thumping noise was heard. It got louder and louder as it approached the room, but no one was there. Out of nowhere, Bella was violently dragged across the floor. She whimpered, kicked, and screamed, and begged for mercy. Her nails clawed across the floor so loudly that it made Amber and Jaycee wince. Bella's eyes turned red and she looked straight in Amber's eyes. She spoke cold as ice.

"YOU... DID... THIS... TO... ME!" She screamed. "YOUR GUILT... IS ATTACKING ME... AND IT'S ALL YOUR GODDAMN-"

Whatever was pulling Bella had managed to finally drag her away from the room. The door shut on its own. Amber began to shake, and she could feel Jaycee do the same.

Amber had no idea what to do. She didn't even know where Andy was.

Suddenly there was a popping noise from Jaycee. Amber turned. Jaycee had untied herself!

"How did you-" Amber started, but Jaycee interrupted.

"Never mind that," she said. "Let me help you."

It took a while, but Jaycee managed to yank off the rope. Amber stretched her arms and legs. It felt so good. She's been forced to bend a certain way for two days straight.

"We need to get out of here," Jaycee firmly said.

"But what about my dad?" Amber protested.

Jaycee pursed her lips. "Right... Well, we need to split up. We'll find him faster. Maybe we can even get a phone."

Amber's eyes grew wide. "That's not a good idea."

"Staying here isn't either," Jaycee reminded her.

Amber stared at her feet. She knew deep inside Jaycee was correct. But, she was horrified to go out on her own. She was scared. However, she balled her fists, fixed her posture, and faced Jaycee.

Looking straight into her girlfriend's eyes, she said, "Let's go."


	18. Another Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Oh man, I hate doing this. I'm sorry. I just need to explain my lack of enthusiasm in this story.**

**It's not you guys.**

**It's me.**

**My parents are getting divorced. **

**I also just broke up with my boyfriend, whom I've dated for a year and four months. I ended it a week or two ago because I knew it was for the best. He's a jerk and a flirt, and I'm trying to move on, it's just difficult to let go of someone you thought you loved, despite the way they are. I'm getting jealous of the people he's going on dates with, I find myself stalking his profiles on social networking sites. I just can't take it anymore. I'm trying to get away from it. It's just been so difficult.**

**I always based off Jaycee and Amber's relationship off of mine (at least, the good memories of it). Jaycee's character - looks, personality, talents, EVERYTHING - is based off one of my friends who I met through my ex back when we were together. This friend of ours is technically Jaycee, but with a different name. So it's REAL hard for me to sit down and write about Jaycee, because this friend and I no longer speak a lot due to the breakup. **

**Honestly, all my characters are based off some actual person I know in real life. The characters aren't technically "mine", but I've added these personal personalities and backgrounds to Chucky, Tiffany, Glen, Glenda, Eddie, Andy, and Kristin that make me feel like I've gotten to know the characters on a deeper level. And, of course, the inspiration I get is from the people around me. **

**Charles nice personality is based off on all those rare moments my ex would actually be nice and sweet and wouldn't start an argument. **

**Tiffany and Andy remind me of the parents I used to have. **

**The new "evil Bella" reminds me of this burning jealously and hatred I have boiling up inside of me.**

**Glen's breakup depression? I can completely relate. **

**Anyways, now I'm babbling.**

**It's just been... SO hard. Sorry if I seem like some attention whore. **

**I am not giving up on this story despite my troubles and I hope you guys won't give up on me either. **

**Please, give me time to vent and let out my frustration. I'd appreciate it. **

**I'll update as soon as I can, I promise.**

**- Nicole **


	19. I have something for you!

**Hey, guys. I made something on dA. (If you don't know what that is, it's just an art website.)**

**I posted a picture of a little drawing I did with Paint on my computer. I got the base from another fellow dA. ;p**

**In the picture, it has human Charles, Bella, and a quote above them with some blood surrounding the two. I thought you guys might wanna check it out.**

**So, just go on DEVIANTART (I spelt it with capitals because the damn site won't allow me to type it regularly...) and just search: xXNicoleNintendoXx**

**Go through my gallery, and you'll see it. It's titled "Charles and Isabella for Fanfiction".**

**Hope you guys like it. If you have a dA, watch me!**

**-Nicole**


	20. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Sorry for such a long wait. Review?**

**Chucky's Curse**

**Chapter Seventeen **

Jaycee and Amber cautiously walked towards the door and slowly opened it. They did not open it all the way, only enough for them to stick their heads out. The view of the hallway and stairs emerged. A gush of memories swarmed through Amber - she remembered this part of the hallway, right when you when up the stairs. Her father used to prop her on his back and run up and down the stairs while she'd giggle and demand he go faster. Then when Andy would say, "Sweetie, I'm tired, let's do this again later", that was an instant sentence that made Amber pull her dad's wrist, point at the family pictures on the wall, and ask, "Daddy, who are those people?" Of course, they'd been through this procedure much times before. Amber just enjoyed hearing it over and over again.

Jaycee elbowed Amber, causing her mind to return to reality.

"No time to look at pictures. We need to find your dad," Jaycee insisted.

Amber nodded. "Okay."

Both girls opened the door all the way. Bella had begun thrashing and screaming downstairs, so the couple doubted their kidnapper could hear the creak of a door. Amber did not say her concern aloud, but she secretly hoped that whatever was attacking Bella wouldn't sense them, either.

"We split up now," Jaycee whispered.

Amber nodded. "Okay."

Jaycee leaned in for a kiss, but Amber hesitated.

She quickly pecked Jaycee on the lips and ran off. It suddenly occurred to Amber that her feelings for Jaycee were rapidly slipping away. She didn't know why. At this point, she didn't have the emotions to love another. Besides, she killed Jaycee's aunt. What does she deserve from Jaycee?

Amber did not dwell on Jaycee. Instead she thought about Bella as she first searched her old bedroom. Her guilt was attacking Bella? Amber now understand that the reversed spell had caused her and Bella to become one, but did this really mean that her own negative emotions could harm Bella? It seemed impossible, yet she couldn't help but believe it. Voodoo was some crazy shit - don't fuck with it.

Amber gave up on her bedroom, so she went into the room next door, which was her dad's. Jaycee was in the bathroom across from her. Suddenly, while Amber was about to open a closet door, Jaycee called her over.

Amber ran into the bathroom and leaned over the bathtub with Jaycee. She wanted to sob at what she saw.

Andy was passed out in the bathtub. He had an ugly cut on his forehead, and it was bleeding.

"Oh," Amber whimpered. "Is he... dead?"

Jaycee shook her head. "No, just passed out from shock."

Tears rolled down Amber's face. "How can you tell?"

"My dad's a doctor," Jaycee explained. "He's been teaching me First-Aid since I was potty trained."

If this was a regular day, if Andy wasn't passed out right in front of her eyes, Amber might've laughed at this.

"Let's get him out," She murmured.

Jaycee nodded in agreement and heaved Andy at the shoulders. Amber got his feet. Together, both girls walked out of the bathroom.

"Where should we go?" Jaycee whispered.

"My room," Amber replied.

Jaycee gave her a confused expression, but towed Andy's body into Amber's bedroom.

Once they were in there, they carefully set Andy on Amber's bed. Amber locked her door and ran towards the window.

"What are you doing?" Jaycee asked.

"There's a tree right next to this window," Amber explained. "We can climb down it."

Jaycee raised an eyebrow. "With a passed out adult?"

Amber truthfully had no idea on how they could do this with a nearly two hundred pound adult in a coma. But she didn't say that, and she hoped her expression and body language didn't show any concern for that matter either.

Once the window was finally opened, Amber stuck her head out. Her first reaction? _It feels great to finally see the sun, the trees, the sound of dogs barking after three days... _However, her second reaction wasn't so positive. _I can clearly remember climbing down this tree to kill Tiffany..._

Shaking that memory out of her head, Amber pushed her body out the window and jumped onto the tree branch. As she climbed down, Jaycee rushed to the window.

"AMBER!" She shrieked. "You left without me!"

Amber jumped on the ground and looked up at Jaycee, giving her a sour face.

"I'm not dumb," she called back. "Just get my dad and drop him down, I'll catch him. Then you climb down. Simple."

Jaycee was hesitant. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Amber snapped. She had no idea where this sudden loathe and anger came from.

Jaycee began carefully pushing Andy out the window.

"Ready?" She cried.

Amber nodded stiffly.

Jaycee let go. Andy's body tumbled down. Amber dived and he fell on top of her.

Jaycee jumped on the branch and began climbing down the tree, rushing to Amber's aid.

"You alright?" She asked, bending over Amber.

Amber moaned. "Fine.."

Jaycee lifted Andy off Amber.

"I'm gonna get you two to the hospital," Jaycee promised. "Trust me, I can hot wire a car. Don't you worry."

Speaking of cars, one of them suddenly parked in front of the house. Amber stumbled as she quickly got up. Her arm was broken and there was a sharp pain in her hip. She stood close to Jaycee as she cradled her arm.

A tall, handsome figure stepped out of the vehicle. However, Amber immediately recognized him.

It was her kidnapper, from when she was fourteen.

It was Chucky.

It was Charles Lee Ray.

And Amber didn't know if he was here to apologize, or to take her life instead...


	21. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Review? c:**

**Chucky's Curse**

**Chapter 18 **

"Wait!"

Charles sprinted over to where Amber and Jaycee stood, but stopped halfway when he heard a piercing scream from the house, followed by a deeper voice yelling the most horrid cusses that he didn't even want to repeat. Charles's eyes wandered to Amber, who was shaking horribly. Tears slid down her cheeks as well. The girl - _Jaycee_, Charles remembered - stared right at him, her eyes widened in fear. But her body language was obvious: "Don't come any closer." It seemed dumb, but Charles actually wanted to step back and go home; this Jaycee girl sent off an aura of total toughness, it almost scared him.

He began stepping forward, but slowly. "I'm not gonna hurt you guys," he promised. "I just -"

Charles stopped once again as he finally noticed the familiar figure gripped in Jaycee's hands.

"Oh my god," he mumbled. "Is he okay?"

"Like you care!" Amber sneered, more tears sailing down her face.

Charles felt very sympathetic. If only he could show Andy and Amber how sorry he was. If only he could tell them how guilty he was, and that if he could, he'd turn time around. He'd make himself just die and not cheat death. Tiffany could've married a stabled guy and have a better life.

But through it all, he was thankful for Glenda and Glen. That was the only good that ever came out of anything he's done in the past.

"I do," Charles insisted. "Honestly. I'm here to help, I'll drive you guys to the hospital, just -"

Another scream was heard from the house. Charles winced. Amber cried harder. Jaycee just closed her eyes, hoping it would go away.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Charles asked.

Jaycee readjusted her hold on Andy. "Go see for yourself."

Charles had an idea that Jaycee was trying to make him go into the house so she and Amber could escape. But he decided to go into the house anyway.

When he did, he immediately wished he could turn back around. The house was freezing cold. And the sight of Bella lying on the floor, bruised, bleeding, and in complete agony just tore him apart. She was whimpering and when she saw him standing at the doorway, her hands reached out.

"Oh, Charles," she whispered. "Charles..."

"Bella," he mumbled, walking up to her. He kneeled down and faced her. Tears formed in his eyes and there was no way he could hold them back any longer. "What the heck is happening, Bells?"

"I'm suffering..." Bella choked out. "For her..." Her eyes were pleading. They said, _"Please tell me you understand what I'm saying." _

And, Charles did get it. He understood immediately. He had studied voodoo half his life. If a spell is reversed, the deceased person will have to suffer for the victim's sins. Amber has been guilty of a crime, she's done and said things she probably shouldn't have. Amber was suffering emotionally by seeing her dad pass out - the most important person to her. Bella was suffering physically - by the demon of guilt that is connected to Amber. Bella and Amber were considered one. They were suffering from the same thing, just in different ways.

Anger built up in Charles, and eventually warm tears spilled down his cheeks. Amber's fucking guilt... a demon... was hurting Bella. And he didn't like that. Not one bit.

He slammed his fist on the ground.

"How can I make it stop?" He asked Bella. "Please. Tell me. I can't stand seeing you like this."

Charles didn't even care about Tiffany having a human body or not. He loved her whether she was two feet tall or six feet tall. The plan he had in mind when he came here was gone. All he cared was that Bella would be okay.

"She needs to tell her," Bella coughed. Blood was dribbling out her mouth.

"What?"

"Amber... needs to tell... her... what... did..." A frustrated expression came on Bella's face. She clearly hated not being able to talk in complete sentences.

Charles had an idea of what she meant, though. "Amber needs to tell Jaycee she killed Tiffany?" He guessed.

Bella gave him a tight smile. "Smart ass."

He gave her one back. "I know. And, I promise, I'll get Amber to tell Jaycee. Everything will be fine. Hang in there, Bella. I'm very persuasive."

Bella closed her eyes. "Yeah. I'm aware."

Charles kissed her on the forehead and got up. When he reached the doorway, he turned around just to get one last glance at Bella.

But the unseen demon was already dragging her out of the living room and into the kitchen; the only sound of her nails clawing on the wooden floor were heard.


	22. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Review! **

**Chucky's Curse**

**Chapter** **Nineteen **

Charles walked out the house and peered around the porch. He was shocked to see that Jaycee and Amber were still there. Amber was up on her feet again, tears wiped away, leaving her face blotchy. Andy was at Jaycee's feet, still passed out, but Jaycee was holding him from the armpits. Cautiously, Charles walked up to the girls.

"So -" He started, but Jaycee interfered.

"I'll let you drive us to the hospital," She said, not looking at him. Her voice was monotone.

Charles blinked. "Really?"

"Yes, really!" Amber snapped. She glared at him and gestured to Andy. "Only because my dad needs help."

Charles walked over to Amber and lightly touched her broken arm. Amber was horrified, but knew not to jerk away, for that would cause her more pain.

"You need help too," He told her. "Don't worry. I'll pay the medical bill. Just get in the car."

Jaycee began lifting Andy again while Amber hesitantly walked towards Charles car. But Charles went up to Jaycee and began taking Andy from her.

"HEY!" She yelled.

"Let me help," Charles insisted. "I won't hurt him. Honestly." His eyes were pleading.

Amber was in the backseat of the car, her eyes wide with fear, staring out the car window at the scene. Charles noticed this and met her gaze.

"Please," he mouthed.

Amber closed her eyes and mouthed back, "Fine." She drooped her head back down shamelessly.

Jaycee dropped Andy into Charles arms. Charles carefully hung Andy over his shoulder and gestured Jaycee to walk to the car. Jaycee's face was sour, but she started walking to the car, glancing looks at Charles every two seconds.

"I won't do shit," He snapped. "Just get in the damn car." Now he was furious.

Jaycee frowned and got in the backseat of the car next to Amber. Charles lay Andy on the other side of Jaycee and got in the driver's seat. Jaycee reached for Amber's hand, but Amber didn't take it. She gave Jaycee an uncomfortable expression and then scooted towards the window more.

Jaycee was dumbfounded. Then she understood: Amber didn't love her anymore.

The engine started up, and Charles began driving.

"Just because this happened, doesn't mean you deserve to rot and cripple alone," Jaycee hissed under her breath to Amber.

"You don't understand," Amber shot back.

"Hm?" Charles asked.

"Nothing!" Both girls yelled.

Charles glared and kept driving. Then he glanced at the bag next to him.

"Tiffany, you can talk," He said.

Amber's eyes grew wide. Jaycee raised an eyebrow.

Both girls were in shock as a two foot doll stumbled out the bag. She had blonde shoulder length hair with green eyes that popped out due to eyeliner. She wore a typical dress you'd see a bride wear, but it looked edgy with a small leather jacket and combat boots. She glanced up at Charles.

"Guess I have to introduce myself?"

Charles was smirking. "Yep. You go do that, Tiff."

Tiffany approached both girls. She looked at Amber first.

"No need to feel guilt, sweetheart," She smiled. "I'm alive. And hey, I deserved it."

Amber was shaking. "I...I..."

Then Tiffany looked at Jaycee. "Ah, you must be Jaycee Valentine, right?"

Jaycee couldn't talk. Her throat was dry. She had a feeling she knew who this was.

Unable to speak, she simply nodded.

Tiffany smiled at her and outstretched her arms. "Oh, that's fantastic! Because I'm your mom's sister, honey!"


	23. AN

**I know you guys hate this. xD**

**Just wanted to let you all know I posted a Harry Potter story. It's called "Zoe Lupin and the Deathly Hallows". I'd appreciate it if you'd check it out and possibly review? Get the word around? c: **

**It's basically something you all can read while you await for another chapter of Chucky. **

**So, please check it out! I'd appreciate it!**

**Thank you, and bye bye c; ~ **


	24. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated, I've been awfully sick. :c** **Hope you guys enjoy anyway. Don't forget to review!**

**Chucky's Curse**

**Chapter Twenty **

Jaycee's eyes grew wide. She went stiff. Her eyebrows went up. Her lip was twitching. Clearly, she had a lot to say and question, but couldn't quite grasp the steps on how to speak at the moment. _This can't be Aunt Tiffany_, she thought._ No. It just can't. It's a doll._

Just a doll.

But deep inside, Jaycee was aware this was not 'just a doll'. It was talking, it had human-like features,_ it's even asking for a damn hug. _

"Stephanie," Jaycee blurted out stupidly.

Tiffany smiled in response.

"My mom..." She murmured. "Is your... oh God."

Right then and there she suddenly registered it. Jaycee's mother Stephanie had explained it to her years ago. She hadn't thought about it until now. Charles Lee Ray. Serial killer. Tiffany's boyfriend. She became like him. They used voodoo. That's why Stephanie wanted Jaycee so good. God forbid she got mixed into stuff like this...

Jaycee did not accept the hug. She threw herself against the car door, struggling to get out. Charles head spun around and Tiffany just stared. Amber didn't move. She just stared down at her shoes.

"What the hell are you doing?" Charles asked.

"Getting away!" Jaycee bitterly responded. "I can't get mixed into this."

Tiffany reached out, but Charles, whose face has become sympathetic, pulled her back.

"Don't," Amber heard him mutter, "let her go. She doesn't deserve this."

Tiffany sighed sadly. "Fine."

Amber felt the car slow down. But she didn't look up. She didn't glance up at all, even when she heard the sound of the car door slamming, indicating that Jaycee had left the car.

However, Charles watched. He saw Jaycee sprint away as fast as she could from the car.

"I have a feeling we did the wrong thing," Tiffany spoke up. "I mean... What if something happens to her?"

Charles chewed her lip. "I don't know." He glanced at Amber. She was still staring down at her shoes. "Amber? Are you okay?"

Tiffany and Charles studied her intently. Then, slowly, she lifted her head.

Her eye sockets used to hold beautiful blue orbs - now they flashed a bright red.


	25. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Thanks for the awesome feedback. Here's the next chapter**.** Review. c;**

**Chucky's Curse**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

To Charles and Tiffany's relief, Amber's eyes immediately flashed back to her original color again. The teenager began to cry and Charles knew he couldn't just sit there and watch. He clambered to the back of the car and gently scooted Andy over. He sat next to Amber and put his arms around her. Tiffany watched sadly, occasionally glancing out the window every few seconds.

"Amber," he told her softly, "you have nothing to be guilty about."

Amber did not reply. She was a little startled to have Charles arms around her, but it was actually comforting. It felt like an eternity to her since she felt wanted and cared for. So, she accepted the embrace and put her arms around him, nuzzling her head into his chest.

"Yes I do," she murmured.

"Amber, look at me."

Amber pursed her lips. She hesitantly put her head up and stared into Charles icy blue orbs. The same eyes she had been terrified to stare into a few years ago.

"You're a good person who made horrible mistakes, but that's how we are," Charles said. "We're human. We're not perfect. Nobody is but God. He made us have flaws, because he wanted us to make mistakes. He wanted us to accept these mistakes and attempt to improve them in order to make ourselves a better person. Amber, you killed ONE person, a person who is alive and well right this second. I've killed tons who don't have a chance of coming back. I'm not kicking myself over it though. Besides, Jaycee would've reacted the same way whether you did kill Tiffany or not. Please. Don't let that guilt come over you. Bella can't handle it any longer and I know you can't either."

Amber registered what he had just told her. She was at loss for words. Her eyes averted from his gaze. After a few seconds, Amber had made her decision.

"Okay," She told him.

Just like that, she felt free. Like a gigantic weight had been taken off her shoulders. She seemed to breathe better, she seemed to suddenly want to just laugh for no apparent reason. She wanted to run around and blast music and dance and ride on someone's back. She just had this urge to completely let go and just live her life.

Charles smiled down at her. "Feel better?"

Amber tackled him down and hugged him tight. Charles and her burst out laughing, and Tiffany joined in.

"Thank you so, so much," Amber told him.

"No problem," Charles chuckled. "Now get off me, Barclay, your dad still needs a hospital trip."

* * *

Andy was in the middle of getting surgery. Charles and Amber (Tiffany had to be left in the car) were outside waiting. Charles could tell Amber was anxious and a little scared; she wouldn't stop tapping her foot.

"Don't be scared, he'll be fine," Charles assured her.

Amber bit her lip. "I hope."

She looked to the side for a moment, and almost had a heart attack at what she saw.

Isabella Rita Armstrong was leaning against the wall at the end of the hallway. She had her hair up in a high ponytail and she was dressed in a black v-neck, leopard skinny jeans, and her black Doc Martens. She winked when she saw Amber, and gestured for her to follow her.

"Um," Amber stood, "I'm gonna go use the bathroom, okay?"

Charles look concerned, but nodded. "Alright. Hurry back."

Amber nodded and sprinted down the hallway. She followed Bella into an employee bathroom.

"Why are you here?" Amber asked.

Bella smiled. "I wanted to say thank you."

Amber frowned. "For?"

"You finally stopped being guilty," Bella explained. "Your guilt stopped attacking not only you, but me as well. Thank you."

"Oh," Amber realized. "Well... you're welcome." She studied her jeans. "Nice pants."

Bella chuckled. "Thanks. I stole 'em from Khols a half hour ago. I got so excited when I saw 80's clothes were coming back."

Amber grinned. "You stole them?"

"Not exactly. Like, I left money behind, but everyone flipped out because they couldn't see me. You should've seen it - everyone was crying, 'Floating pants, floating pants!' Seriously. Humans these days."

Amber burst out laughing.

Bella approached her and took Amber's hand. "Now, I want to reward you."

Amber stopped laughing and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You were strong enough to overcome your guilt, now make one wish, I'll see what I can do."

"I can wish for... anything?" Amber asked.

"Anything," Bella nodded.

Amber thought about Tiffany and how she needed a human body. Bella was able to give Charles his original body - why couldn't Bella get Tiffany her own? Without hesitating, Amber made her wish.

"I wish for Tiffany to have her original human body back."

Bella smiled. "Excellent. I'll make sure it happens. Again, thank you, Amber. I wish you the best." She was about to make herself disappear, but Amber interrupted.

"Wait!" Amber cried, and Bella turned. "Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course," Bella replied. She smiled reassuringly, and then she was gone.

* * *

When Amber returned back to Charles, she was shocked to see a women hugging him. She had wavy, dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a blank tank top, a leather jacket, black skirt, flower printed leggings, and converse. However, Amber then knew who it was.

"Tiffany," Amber smiled, walking over.

Tiffany and Charles broke apart.

"Hey," She grinned. "This is SO awesome! I finally feel tall again."

Amber chuckled. She looked over at Charles, and saw how happy his expression was. Amber knew she had made the right wish.


	26. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Review? c;**

**Chucky's Curse**

**Chapter Twenty-Two **

Charles had called up Glen and Glenda to come see their mother. Thankfully it was a Saturday so they had no classes. They were able to come, and when they did, they were so shocked.

"Now I know where I get my hot looks from," Glenda grinned.

"Those are from me," Charles protested, and Tiffany hit his arm.

Glen rolled his eyes. "Oh geez."

Amber felt a little awkward sitting next to the family. She used to have one like that.

Suddenly everyone got quiet when the doctor returned.

"Your father's surgery is done," He told Amber. "You can come and see him. He's still a bit drowsy due to the medication, but he can talk. Only for two minutes though, he needs to rest."

"Okay," Amber replied. "Thanks."

She got up and entered the room. Charles briefly called to her that he and Tiffany and Glenda were going to get food from the cafeteria.

Amber approached her father and sat in a chair next to his bed.

"Dad?" She murmured.

"Amber?" He said, slightly turning his head to her.

"Hey."

"Hey... What happened?"

Amber bit her lip. "It's too much to explain at the moment, I only have two minutes." She glanced at the clock. "One, now."

Andy rolled his head back. "My head is throbbing."

"I'm sorry," Amber told him. "You'll feel better soon, though."

Andy gave her a tight smile. "Thanks."

"Do you remember anything?" Amber asked.

Andy frowned. "I don't know. It's like... a blur."

"I hope you don't have memory loss."

"No, it's just due to the cut -"

"Amber?" The doctor was back. Amber turned around. "Two minutes are up. Your father needs rest. He'll be released in two days, I suggest you go home and rest."

Amber nodded. "Okay." She turned to Andy. "Well, see you, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie."

"Feel better."

"I'll try."

Amber left the room. Charles, Tiffany, and Glenda were still gone. Glen was listening to his iPod. He popped out the earplugs and tucked the iPod in his pocket when Amber emerged.

"How is he?" Glen asked.

"He's doing good. Doctor said he'll be released in two days. So we can go home now," Amber explained.

Glen nodded. "Are you gonna come home with us?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Amber replied.

"Awesome." Glen stood and approached her. "Hey, Amber, can I tell you something?"

Amber shrugged. "'Course. What's up?"

Glen's cheeks went red. "Well, I kind of... like you."

Now it was Amber's turn to have her cheeks glow crimson. "Oh, Glen," she nervously laughed. "That's... cute."

"I've... kind of always had," he muttered. "And... I know, this is selfish, considering you're with Jaycee, but -"

"No, I'm not. We broke up," Amber said.

"Oh."_ His 'oh' was not disappointed_, Amber noticed in her head. "Well, I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay. I don't love her anymore."

"I see."

An awkward silence passed. Amber tried thinking about Glen in a different perspective. She didn't know him too well, but he was cute and seemed really nice and caring. She couldn't dwell on Jaycee or the past anymore. So why not try to move on? _You might end up really liking him_, Amber thought to herself.

"Hey, Glen," Amber suddenly spoke up.

"Mhm?" He asked.

"Wanna hang out tomorrow?"

His eyes lit up. Amber couldn't help but take notice of how much Glen looked like Charles - same eyes and facial expressions and of course that goofy smartass grin.

"Of course," Glen said. "But where?"

"I don't know. Movies?"

He nodded eagerly. "Sounds great."

Amber smiled at him.

* * *

Jaycee was lost.

She was never familiar with Pennsylvania. She had grown up in Long Island all her life, but had come here for college. The roads were different, the weather was colder, and she was just downright lost. Her stupid phone had no wifi. She felt incredibly alone and stupid.

In time, when it began to grow dark out, she just sat on a curb and cried.

Why didn't Amber love her anymore?


	27. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: So sorry for the long wait! I've been real sick and overloaded with homework. Happy early Thanksgiving! This chapter is gonna really suck because I'm finishing it up in my cousin's iPad real quick. Enjoy and please review anyway ~ **

**Chucky's Curse**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Jaycee lifted herself off from the ground. Sitting on a curb and crying wasn't going to do anything and she knew that. She finally decided with herself that she'd worry about Amber after she found a way back to Binghamton college. The question was... how?

Jaycee wrestled with her thoughts and declared she had no choice but to ask for a ride from someone. She knew it was dangerous considering that's usually how rape and murder occurs, but luckily she's watched enough safety programs in school to know that you're better off asking for a ride from a young women with kids.

She eventually found herself hanging outside a gas station. Nobody came to get gas and the owner of the store noticed this. He came out and told Jaycee that she can only stay if she's willing to buy something.

"I have no place to go," She admitted sheepishly. "I was gonna hitchhike, but obviously no one's out..."

The owner noticed how cold and scared the teenager was. So he said, "Tell you what, I'll let you use my cellphone for a call. I don't care if it's long distance. I just want you to be safe."

Jaycee smiled from ear to ear. "Oh thank you so much!" She took his cellphone and dialed Binghamton college. The owner went back into the store to close up.

The security guard answered. "Hello, this is Binghamton College, how may I assist you?"

Jaycee explained she was a student there and was lost. The security guard promised they were sending police cars down to where she was and should be present within five minutes.

"Just stay put," She told Jaycee. "I'll stay on the phone with you until they come, if you want."

"Okay," Jaycee replied. She did want someone other than the owner to be her companion. He was creepy looking.

Eventually the police car came and Jaycee thanked the security guard and hung up. The owner returned outside.

"Thank you," Jaycee told him and handed him his phone. She sprinted to the police car and got inside.

"Are you alright?" The cop asked her.

Jaycee buckled herself in. "As soon as I get water, food, and a bed I think I'll be fully alright."

The policemen chuckled. Jaycee smiled tightly in response.

* * *

Amber had went to a motel with the Ray family and slept with them that night. It felt fantastic to her to finally have free sources of food and water handed to her anytime after being tied up for three days. Amber had also awoken this morning looking forward to the little hangout (more like date, really) she was having with Glen.

She stuck out her legs from the motel bed. On the bed next to her lay Tiffany and Glenda. Glen and Charles were sleeping in the next room. Stretching, Amber debated on what she should wear. Then she started to dwell on other stupid things - Was she attractive enough? Should she order a small popcorn or a large one? Water or soda?

"You're a moron," Amber scolded herself. She then began wondering why she was even thinking about those things. She's never acted that way with someone unless it was -

Her face fell from frustration to sadness.

Jaycee. Unless it was Jaycee.

Amber dropped her head in her hands. "Oh, god," She murmured. "I do like Glen."


	28. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Firsthand, I'd like to say I apologize for my long absence. I got attacked by loads of homework in October, then of course I just had to get sick throughout the whole month of November. It's Saturday and I'm not busy at the moment, so I decided to update, because I owe you guys. Again, I'm sorry. School and people just don't like me anymore, haha. Anyways, enjoy! **

**Chucky's Curse**

**Chapter Twenty-Four **

"Wake up, sunshine!"

A sarcastic, greedy, and uptight tone awoke Amber up the next morning. When her eyes flew open she was greeted by the infamous Charles Lee Ray. His hair was tousled, his smile wide, and his icy blue eyes twinkling with amusement. Charles gave off a certain vibe to Amber that made you want to punch him the face, but then help him off the ground and give him a hug.

"Oh, hi," She grumbled.

"You look great," Charles joked.

Amber got a glimpse from a nearby mirror of her appearance - knotty and messy hair that made her look like Edward Scissorhands gave her a haircut.

"That's exactly what every girl wants to hear in the morning," Amber snapped, and she shoved Charles away.

He chuckled. "Come on, get dressed! Tiffany found an iHop that's nearby and I'm hungry. This motel's food sucks."

Nodding grimly, Amber stood and grabbed any random outfit from her bag. She changed in the bathroom, did her hair, then emerged, only to find Charles sprawled out on her bed.

"Hey, asshole, get up," Amber called as she began lacing her converse.

Charles's expression looked greatly amused from what Amber could tell from afar.

"Alright, but don't hate on me!" Charles said, sitting up.

Amber began lacing her other shoe. "I wasn't hating," she replied.

He rolled his eyes. "No shit, Sherlock."

"You're not a bad person," Amber sighed softly. Embarrassed by what she said, her hands fumbled with the laces, and she struggled to undo the knot she formed.

Charles was silent, until he finally said, "I don't believe that."

"People make mistakes."

"My mistakes were intended, though."

Amber finally got the knot undone, and she tied her shoe correctly. Looking up, she stared at Charles sincerely. He stared back.

"'I feel like I'm the worst so I try to act the best,'" Amber quoted.

Charles was confused. "What?"

"It's a song lyric," She said shortly. "And I think it fits you."

Charles pursed his lips. Then he said, "C'mon, let's go, the others are waiting in the car."

.

iHop was delicious. Amber hadn't eaten it in a while. The last time she did, it had been with her mom and dad, when she was twelve. The thought of her mother gave Amber heartache, but she tried to enjoy herself. Plus, how could she not? She was seated with Glen by her side, their knees and forearms almost touching, and just knowing she'd able to get to do the same tonight in a theater by themselves made her smile.

"Ready for tonight?" Glen whispered to her as they walked out.

"You know it!" She grinned back.

For once, she felt content, and not a single thought of Jaycee passed her mind.


	29. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: First day of holiday break, fuck yes! :D Here's an early Christmas gift. ENJOY AND REVIEW. **

**Chucky's Curse**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

While prepping for she and Glen's date, Amber's cellphone suddenly vibrated and she set down her curling iron to answer it. Irritated, she picked it up. She disliked when people called her when she did her hair. (First word girl problems?)

"Hello?" She grumbled.

"Hello, is this Amber Barclay, daughter of Andy Barclay?"

Suspiciously, Amber replied, "Uh, yes."

"Hello, Miss Barclay. I'm Shirley Carter, one of the nurses here at Brickwood Hospital. Your dad is set to be released in a hour, and I assume you are the one picking him up?"

Consumed with a great amount of joy, she cried, "Oh yes! Of course!" Realizing how dumb she sounded, she cleared her throat awkwardly and quickly corrected herself, "I-I-I mean... yes! Yes. Of course."

Shirley paused, but then said, "Well okay. Bye."

"Bye." And they hung up.

Amber was grinning from ear to ear as she finished her hair. When she was done, she came out and was face-to-face with a beaming Glen.

"Hey, ready to go?" He asked.

Amber stared.

"Is... something wrong?" Glen questioned, concerned.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot!" Amber whimpered.

Glen raised an eyebrow. "About our date?"

"N-no!" She was now crying and bent down on the floor. "No... the hospital just called... Glen, I'm so sorry I can't stay here, I need to go pick up my dad and go home..."

Glen looked crestfallen, but said, "Oh, well... I guess this is goodbye?"

Amber whimpered again as tears spilled down her cheeks. Glen stuck his hand out and helped her stand. She sank right into his chest.

"I don't wanna leave you but I have to go and my dad will never let us be together," Amber whispered.

Glen's mood actually slightly enlightened - so he wasn't the only one considering getting with Amber. Truly, he liked her a lot. He wanted to be with her. He had even planned on kissing her tonight...

"I'm sorry, Glen," She pulled herself away from him and wiped her tears. "My dad... He's all I got right now."

"No, you have me," Glen said, desperate to make her stay. "You could if he'd listen, he wants you happy right?"

"Of course," Amber murmured, collecting her purse and other personal items around the room. "But..." She reached for her car keys out of her purse. "He wants me happy with someone who he considers sane."

"I am sane," Glen protested.

"_I _know you are, but _he _doesn't," Amber replied, a sudden anger boiling up in her. "Besides, who am I kidding? Your sister killed my mom and your dad left mine traumatized his whole life. You might be sane, Glen Ray, but your family certainly hasn't been towards mine."

And with that, his heart slowly dropping to the pit of his stomach, Glen watched Amber leave.


	30. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Haha, the reviews number reached 69. Awesome early gift for me guys xD Here's my thanks in return. But always remember to review. c; **

**Chucky's Curse**

**Chapter Twenty-Six **

Amber fled to her car, starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot of the shabby, unimpressive looking motel. She was still crying as she got on the highway and googled the directions to the hospital on her phone. Eventually she reached her destination, and parked very badly and crooked, earning dirty looks from bystanders. But Amber didn't care. She just wanted to see her dad.

Amber approached the main desk and asked what room her dad was in. She had fill out some forms, but then the nurse told her what room to go into. Nodding in thanks, Amber jogged towards the staircase, then decided to take the elevator instead. Anything to get to her dad quicker.

Amber waited for the elevator to open impatiently. Then when it did, a swarm of doctors and patients came out, talking amongst themselves. Amber pushed through them and got into the elevator, where only one person remained. Amber could not see her face, for a newspaper was covering it. But Amber didn't care. She just furiously pressed the "6" number on the board, and tapped her fingers against her thigh.

"Hello." Amber almost shrieked at the sound of a very dreamy tone coming from the corner of the elevator. The girl had lowered her newspaper, revealing -

Bella!

"Bella?" Amber cried.

Bella smiled. "Precisely."

"What are you doing here?" A ding was heard, indicating they were on the second floor.

"I wanted a chat with you," Bella explained simply, closing her newspaper and rolling it up.

"About?"

"About your mom."

Amber was already feeling crappy as it was - the last thing she really wanted to do was talk about her deceased mother.

However, since this was Bella, she said, "Okay. Fine."

_Ding. _

"I find it quite odd how you are suddenly so against the Rays," Bella murmured in her dreamy voice. "I mean, you wished for Tiffany to have a human body - you could have easily brought your mother back, though. You told Charles he was worthy in life, and that he didn't need to cover up his upsetting emotions towards himself with sarcasm and rude jokes. Why the change now?"

Amber glared. "My father is more important than them."

_Ding. _

"Quite understandable," Bella nodded. "Oh, but" - she tapped Amber's head with her rolled up newspaper -"it's time to move from the past. Past does not define a person. The present does. Look at Charles - he has no intention to hurt your father, he regrets it completely. He might look happy, but you know how he covers his emotions up. He's like a child. He wasn't raised correctly like you and I. He was taught, 'If someone pushes you, you need to push them back.' Know why, Amber? _Because he was abused._ He doesn't know any better. He was never put somewhere to fix his problems-" - _Ding -_ "therefore he was pushed to the edge. I'm not saying he SHOULD have done those things, I'm saying he just didn't know any better. Charles is naive, and I admit that."

Amber stood there, sucking all this in. She felt very guilty for snapping at Glen. I mean, the Rays have done so much for her. If it hadn't been for them, her father wouldn't have been in the hospital right now. She didn't have the money to submit him in...

"The doors are opened," Bella suddenly said. "I suggest you leave now."

Amber nodded, and slowly departed from the elevator. As she watched the doors close, she mouthed to Bella, "Thanks."

Bella just smiled in response and unrolled her newspaper again.


	31. I'm alive! AN

**I, again, apologize for my long absence. **

**SO much has happened (don't worry, it's all good) so I've been occupied with just shit tons. **

**I haven't had the time to sit down and type out a chapter.**

**DON'T worry, this is not the end of Chucky's Curse. So much more has to written. I'm just lacking the motivation and time.**

**So again I apologize. **

**Thank you for sticking around this long. C: **

**- Nicole  
**

**P.S. I barley have the time to reach Fanfiction anymore, so if you have a question or just wanna talk, hit me up on Tumblr. Link to it is on my profile. Follow me, I'll follow back :D **


	32. I'm really sorry

Erm, yeah. Obviously it's been months and months since I've updated this thing. Sorry. x:

It's just, I've tried to finish this story, but I never liked how it turned out. This story really is like.. heading nowhere. I started it spontaneously without any real plan, whereas with the first one, I knew exactly what was gonna happen. The sequel was literally created with no real thought. I knew how to begin it, but ending it? I was clueless.

All I can say is I've given you my time, and now you can use yours wisely. Use your imagination to finish it. I'm really sorry. I'm just not into writing stories as much anymore. Nowadays I've been writing poetry on dA, taking pictures, drawing a bit. So if you wanna check out my work, the link to my account will be on my profile, which I just updated.

So yeah, I'm not dead. xD And I'm real sorry if this pisses you off. That's the last thing I'd ever wanna do to my fans. But school has had its toll on me, I'm sending applications for high schools, so everything's been stressful, and I have Finals coming up next week. And with studying, I have shitloads of homework. It's been like this for months. I hope you understand. I had started these stories in the summer, and the sequel in like.. October, when school was still settling, so there wasn't much work. Then as the months went by, it just increased, and it was like a punch in the face.

Again, if you still wanna check out my work, I'm on dA. I'm also on Tumblr, Instagram, and YouTube, if you'd like to follow/subscribe to me on those.

Thank you for being such great readers, I couldn't ever find a better group of them unlike you guys. Thank you for boosting my self esteem when it came to my writing. Thank you for sticking with me even though I'm such an unreliable author xP Just, thank you. I appreciate more than you will ever know.

Bye. c:


End file.
